Teenage Hunter Jayden Style
by caz21
Summary: Jayden Bailey is a secret daughter of the late John Winchester. When Dean and Sam find out about Jayden will they welcome her with open arms or disown her.
1. Chapter 1

I do not own anything to do with Supernatural that you recognize in this story. I only own Jayden Bailey/Winchester and Dylan Kayden with others that you don't recognize.

Chapter one: Jayden To The Rescue

It has just gone one thirty in the afternoon here in Blue Falls Iowa. It is a hot summer's day with no clouds in the deep blue sky. There is a warm breeze passing through the windows of our classroom.

I am currently sitting in my last lesson of the day and it is history, which would be fun if we were learning about folklore and urban legends. I am not trying to be disrespectful to other events in history that has happened over the years but I enjoy learning about folklore and urban legends. Although I do know most of them as I am a demon hunter. I have been researching them since I was four years old

As I am not at all interest in any other history, I am watching the boys play basketball. This is fun as I can spot a few cute boys playing out there at the moment. They are the popular boys, which all the girls are dying to have as their boyfriend I do not go out of my way to get myself noticed by them. If they want to get to know me that is fine. However, I am not like the other girls who are all dressing differently to get the boys to notice them.

"Jayden Bailey what have I been talking about for the last ten minutes." Oh crap oh well I guess that I will just be cocky and see what happens?

"Well Mrs Roberts you were saying what you are going to have for dinner tonight with the guy that you have been dating?" Well I did get the whole class in fits of laughter so that is not bad. I am good at being cocky and sarcastic.

"Jayden I was talking about the history for the United States government." Yeah well, I am not interested in that sorry.

"Okay whatever can I now look out of the window again because as we are talking I am losing the score of the basketball game." Also, I was not the only one that was looking at the game of basketball.

"No Jayden you can not and if I catch you looking out of the window again you are going to be in detention with me again at lunchtime on Monday." It is not as if I have anywhere important to be Monday lunchtime.

Dam it I am glad they have all turned around to the front of class. As I just jump a mile in the air as my stupid cell phone vibrated in my back pocket of my light blue jeans. In the past, the teachers have caught me out with my cell phone ringing during class so now it is on silent.

**991! Come 2 the motel room. Mom**

Dam it I was looking forward to making Mrs Roberts madder then she already is with me. Right my books are in my pink and black bag time to get out of here and get back to the motel. I just hope it not too serious.

"Jayden Bailey sit down and where do you think you are going?" I do not have time for this my mom could be in a heap of danger. That was a distress text message. We only send that if it is a real emergency.

"My mom just texted me something has happened to my younger brother so I have to go home Mrs Roberts I will come at lunchtime on Monday bye." Thank god, that no one told her that I was talking crap. Half of the class knows that I am the only child in my family.

"Very well Jayden sign out of the book as you still have forty five minutes until the school day ends." As if, I am really going to bother with the signing out book. When my mom could be in danger? I just nod and go out into the hallway.

Mrs Roberts is about five foot six in height with blonde short hair in her late thirties. She is better then the other teachers at Blue Falls High. I have been coming to the school for a month as mom has been getting hunts in this area.

Right I am at my dark red locker that I have been using. I grab all my schoolbooks and throw them into my bag. I am not worrying about which books I take back to the motel room with me. I throw all my weapons that I have in my locker into my bag. Now my locker is all clear so time to go.

"Miss Bailey where do you think you are going?" Dam it cannot, just get out of this school and get to the motel room.

"My mom has said that my baby brother is sick I have to go home sir." I do not have time for this crap.

"Sir I need your signature of this form." Yes thanks man I need that distraction. Time to go as Mr Matthews is looking at the form.

I walk quickly towards the doors to the outside world. I hear Mr Matthews say that he did not need to sign the form. The student who I never seen before said I know sir bye. Mr Matthews is the principal of the school. He is about six foot in height with black hair pulled back into a long ponytail with a hard attitude. He does not take kindly to unruly kids at his school. I am a big problem for him and I am proud of it.

The heat of the day hits me on my face. The sun is blazing down on us so I duck my head a bit to shield my eyes from the sun. There are a few clouds gathering in the afternoon sky. I hope it is not going to rain. I pull out my cell phone.

"This is Sasha Bailey I can't get to the phone right now please can you leave a message after the tone and I will get back to you thank you." No, dam it I have to hurry and turn this ten minute walk to the motel into a five minute walk.

BEEP! "Mom it is me Jayden look I am on my way now so I will be about five minutes bye." I have a bad feeling about this when do mom ever turn her phone off when she knows that I am likely to call her.

I throw my bag on my back and take off running. It is too hot to run but I have to put up with it. I need to get back to the motel and quick. I just hope mom is okay and her battery died on her cell phone.

The trees are passing me like flashes of a camera. I can hear car horns beeping at me to get out of the way. I usually get my ipod out and have music blasting in my ears but I do not have time to do that. All I can think about is to get back to the motel to check on mom.

I run around the corner so now I can see the Super Eight motel parking lot. Nothing at all looks wrong on the outside. I can see room six, which is the room we have been staying in, nothing, looks wrong. I cannot see the door open wide or window broken.

I wonder if my mom made a mistake and press to send the message by mistake. However, we never save a distress message on our cell phones. Therefore, she would have to type it all out then send it.

I reach the parking lot and run across to our motel room. I am going to pick the dam lock, as I do not want to spook someone or something that could be in the room. I will use a paper clip from my Food Technology book and I have to be quiet but quick. Right the door is unlocked time to see what is going on.

The room is quiet and all our stuff is still in the same place where I left it this morning. The salt is still intact on the window still and on the floor which is inside the door. The bathroom door is open and the lights are off. There is no sign of mom it is as if she just has gone out somewhere.

"Mom are you in here why did you send me a distress message to my cell phone?" Okay mom didn't answer me even if she was gagged she would have tried to moan or make some noise.

I can see a piece of paper on the table by the window. Okay so she went out and left me a note to say where she was going? This do not make any sense at all. If she did sent the message by a mistake she would text me back to say to ignore it.

When does mom's handwriting look like this? This is not mom's handwriting. To Jayden, my baby. I now know this is no way my mom's handwriting as she never ever calls me baby.

Jayden if you want to see your mom alive again. Come alone to this address below by midnight tonight. If you call the police or another demon hunter, I will kill your mom.

24 Ashton Street Lincoln Nebraska 739240.

"Dam it she has been kidnapped." Whoever has taken her knows about demon hunters. So I am taking a wild guess that a demon has kidnapped her.

Right I have to get the hell out of here and plan my route to Lincoln to get there by midnight. It is now two in the afternoon. It will take about six hours to get there for here. So if I have no stops on the way I should be there at eight. So I will have four hours to spare.

Okay I have my two bags, which are blue holdall and black holdall. Okay my mom's bags are not here so the demon has taken them. Nothing is lying around as in night clothes and bathroom things so maybe mom was packing. I need to hand the key in at the office.

Okay they have wrote on the mirror in the bathroom in red lipstick. Come prepared for a fight baby Winchester. Dam it now we are all in troubled now. Okay the room is as we have never been here. Time get on the road.

Dam it they have taken the keys to our dark blue SUV. I can hotwire the car if it is still here. If it is missing, I will have to nick a car. Right out I go.

Right I am outside now where is the car. We parked it in front of the motel room last night so it should be right here. A flashy looking yellow sports car is in its space so they have the car and my mom. This day is getting better and better not.

"Jayden there you are I thought you went with your mom." What the motel manger knows that mom has left but how. Unless he spotted mom getting into the car and driving off.

"Yeah sir mom has gone ahead my friend is picking me up who was she with sir?" I need to get something on who took my mom. I do not want to go into this blind; if I do, I could get myself and my mom killed.

"She was with a girl with dark brown hair in her thirties?" Okay so the demon possessed a girl in her thirties.

"I saw your mom and Meg get into the car and take off up the road." Meg, who is Meg, is that the girl's name she is using.

"Meg who sir I can't remember mom being friends with a Meg." Meg huh where have I heard that name before?

"I heard them talking your mom called her Meg Masters." Meg Masters god dam it where have I heard that name before.

"Sir please can I use your computer in your office?" I have to get some information on this Meg. This is a trap for me not mom. This demon knows that I am a Winchester.

"Sure come this way Jayden." Anyone could be watching me now. If they have some demons watching me, I have to be careful.

Joe Davis is the manger for Super Eight motel. He has grey hair flat to his head. He is in his late fifties. I have always seen him wearing a grey suit with a white shirt underneath. Joe is wearing black shiny shoes, which he must have spent hours polishing.

The office for the motel is basic with two desks some chairs which are in light brown wood. I can see telephone paper work and calendar. Also, they have drinks vendor machine in the left hand corner.

"Here is the computer take as long as you like Jayden." This is a great computer as it is new. I hardly see any new computers at the motels that I stay at on the road.

Right I am onto the police database to look up this Meg Masters. I am glad that no one is in the office as everyone is in the back so I am okay to go on to the police database. I have to delete the site that I have been using. Right Meg Masters she went missing in October of two thousand and five from Andover Massachusetts. Meg attended Andover College as she was studying to become a veterinarian assistant. I will print out her photo and show it to Joe. Right I have wiped the site that I have been using.

"Hey Joe come and look at this." I am taking a risk showing this to him but I need to know. I have heard of her and it is bugging the hell out of me.

"That is her Jayden but how did you get this photo off the police database." Dam it I forgot that the site was at the bottom of the page.

"My mom was in FBI so I know how to log onto the FBI database and other police sites." I hope he believes me.

"I have to go and meet my friend I will see you around maybe." I would hate to be working in this office staring at light green walls, talk about getting a headache.

"Sure Jayden anytime you are passing your mom and you can drop it." That is if I get to see my mom again. I should warn him about the demons coming to look for me but I will leave it. If it is true that the demons are watching me, they will know when I leave here.

Right into the cool air and I have to hurry to get a good car to nick. It is day light and I could get myself caught easier. No way, you have got to be kidding me a motorbike dealer is across the street. I can get a motorbike on my credit card. I have got other new cards and the paperwork made up. Right to buy my first ride and it is going to be a bike.

I know which one I would love already this black and silver motorbike. It is a two seater bike with a compartment built in where the back seat is. So when you sit down on the back seat you will have your bags underneath you in the compartment. So I could do the same with the front seat of the bike and have my weapons underneath the front seat. If the cops do happen to pull me over, and search the bike. They will not think of checking under the first seat. So this will be a demon hunter's bike. Right time to buy the bike, and then get out of here.

The motorbike is six thousand dollars, which is big money to me, but it is worth it and I need to get away fast. I have got a limit of ten thousand on my credit card so I am okay. My mom will not like it but it is not like that, I am using my money.

"Hi sir can I buy the black and silver motorbike out front." I am now going to use credit card for Alexis Daniels. I will destroy all my other cards also; I might do the same to my cell phone's sim card.

"Sure that one for six thousand dollars." No, the bike on the moon seriously. I might even try to get the price knocked down at this rate. Let's try it and see what I get for the bike?

"Yes that bike, wow it is hot in here sir." I am wearing a turquoise boob tube underneath my red t-shirt. Oh yeah he liked that now let's see if I can get him lower the price.

"You know if you sell me the bike for two thousands I would really appreciate it." I know that I don't have to but it is fun seeing how his reacts.

"Okay but it is only because you are pretty girl and you are my first girl customer today." Plus you like me in my boob tube.

"Have you got a credit card Miss?" Yeah but it is not mine sir but I am not going to tell him that. I need to get out of here and not get myself arrested.

I hand over the credit card and sit back in a chair. I need a plan before I go in there to rescue mom. I can't call for back up but I won't anyway this is my business not anyone else's. But this is when I wish I had my half brothers at my side to back me up.

"Right the money will be taken off this credit card but it is going to be two thousand dollars and one hundred with seventy cents as there will be two helmets with two set of gloves." Oh well it is still cheaper then the original price.

"No worries at all I have got money for it sir." I am taking too long to get out of Blue Falls the demons will be onto me if I am not careful.

"Have you got your licence so I can update it and print another one for you?" I have my own fake car drives licence and my motorbike licence. I handed over my motorbike licence. I had passed the tests when I was fourteen and mom still do not even know.

"Okay that is fine here is your copy of the new licence I will shred the other one but it will all be on record as a hard copy with the United States driving database." A five year old would know that you idiot.

"Okay come outside and I will give you your keys for your bike." Good or I am going to be in trouble if I do not get out of this place soon.

The heat from the sun hits me again it must have been air conditioned in the office. I need to see where I have to go. I wonder if you can get a sat nav for a motorbike.

"Sir could I attach a sat nav on the front of the bike if I wanted to." I can use a paper map but I am going to have to keep stopping and looking at it.

"Sure there is a build in space for a sat nav on the front of the dash board it has a clear lid which clips on tightly so it is protected when you are riding the bike." Yes now I need to buy a sat nav it is one thing after another.

"Can I buy a sat nav somewhere around here?" I need to buy a sat nav to save me time and get there faster. It is now three and I am way behind time.

"I will sell you one for hundred dollars I will get it for you in a minute Miss." I am glad this is not my money or my mom would kick my ass.

"Oh wow is that space for a cell phone or ipod with a clear lid." This big is great for the price I paid for it.

"It is for cell phone or ipod it is a charger on your right side down from where you put the keys into the ignition." This bike is defiantly a hunter's bike. I am no way going to part with this bike. Mom will have to accept it.

"I will just get your sat nav can I have your credit card you can have the keys." I hand over the credit card and he hands me the keys.

I put my black and blue holdalls in the back compartment with my pink and back schoolbag. I am going into this fight solo and if I have to die tonight, I am going to go down swinging. I am not going to stop fighting until my last breath.

"Right here is your sat nav and your credit card, have a nice journey." I will to Lincoln not. I am kind of hoping that Meg knows my number and calls me.

I jump on my bike, rev the engine, and take off up the road. I gave a wave to the person but that is all he is getting. My red t-shirt is on again as I put it on when he went into the office again. All I need to do is programme the sat nav to Lincoln.

I pulled off the road at the gas station to programme the sat nav. I am lucky I do not need any gas, as it is a full tank. Right the address of where I am going? So it is twenty four Aston Street. Okay now for the city which is Lincoln and the state is Nebraska. Now all the sat nav needs is the zip code which is seven three nine two four zero. Yes it is searching it is going to take me six hours and thirty minutes to get there so time to go then.

I pull out onto the highway towards Lincoln. Mom please be okay I am coming Jayden will be there soon just hold on. Meg I swear I will kill you if you hurt her in anyway.

It has been four hours on the road it is now just past seven in the evening. I have two hours to go to reach Lincoln I have been speeding on the empty side roads. I am hungry so I am going to pull off at the next time.

I can see a Mc Donald's coming up the road. I will pull in there and get something to eat. I have just realised something I am not wearing a helmet or gloves. Dam it he forgot to give them to me so I paid for something I never got. Unless there is a compartment underneath my seat.

I parked near the front door and got off my bike. Huh, there is a compartment for the helmets and gloves so I can put my weapons in there. I wonder what the button do next to the sat nav Wow it goes into the bike and seals over to protect the sat nav. Time to get in.

The night sky has fallen and the moon is shining down instead of the sun. The air is still warm in the night air. The birds are in their nests and the streetlights are on.

"Welcome to Mc Donald's I will come over to take your order in a minute take a seat" That is new when have they taken your order at your table.

I wish I did have backup tonight. I am only fifteen years old I will be turning sixteen years old in a few weeks. But no John Winchester my dad told me hundreds of times that his two older sons do not need to know about me. Mom agreed saying if they know about me I would be in huge danger and so would they. Okay maybe they were right but in this situation they are not, I need some backup. I have no one that I can trust.

"Hi can I take your open honey." I maybe small but I am not that small bitch. Something is off about her. She is smirking, as she knows something I don't. Shit she is a demon she has to be. Time to find out.

"Are you Meg or one of her other bitches who works for her." I am not going to say Christo, which is the Latin word for God as she might turn on me and the other people in here.

"I am working for Meg honey I have a message from her, get to the factory at ten or your mom will be dead." Dam it they shorted the time but I can still make it.

"Tell her fine I will be there at ten and I am going to kick her ass." I could exorcise this demon as well but not when the dinner is full of innocent people.

"I will tell her Jayden Winchester bye for now." Dam it she let the demon go in the restaurant. I can now see people looking this way. Oh, I know why the girl who the demon was possessing passed out on the yellow and white tiled floor.

"We need help she fainted she said she was hot." Here comes the manger I have to get out of here.

"Okay thanks what can I get you, Bob take care of Kerry?" Man he looked freaked out. The black smoke has spooked everyone.

"Can I have six chicken nuggets medium fries and large coke please?" I have a drink holder on the left side of the bike.

"Sure take away or eat in kid." I am getting out of here if that demon can find me so can others. I can't chance another one coming in again.

"I will take away sir." His name is Matt he is five foot eight in height I would say with blue dye in his hair.

Bob was a smaller guy about five foot two so nearly my height. He had greyish hair about sixty I would say.

Kerry was a red head about nineteen years old. She had one of the kindest smiles I have seen in a while. It is a pity that she had a demon in her.

"Here is your order enjoy." That was quick right time to get out of the road. Hang on a minute I never paid oh well I am not going to say anything.

It is getting cooler out here now I will wear my red hoodie for a bit. I can see the waitress Kerry leaning against a light blue car it is over near my bike. I have better make sure she is okay.

"Kerry right are you okay you fainted." Hang on, as I am a demon hunter I can spot them a mile away she is a hunter I think.

"Yeah right I was possessed by a demon and you are Jayden Winchester." Well that confirmed it.

"If you were a demon hunter Kerry why are you not wearing a protective charm that keeps you from being possessed by a demon?" I am mad because she is a hunter and it could have been a lot worse then her getting possessed by a demon she could have died.

"I was Jayden she possessed me with me wearing it they are all powerful demons." Oh shit that is unheard of I think and I am going up against them tonight. Lucky me not.

"I have to go take care of them and kick their asses even if I die trying." This is crazy night two hunters on a parking lot at Mc Donald's.

"Okay Jayden be careful by the way I have met your half brothers once and they are nice they would welcome you into their family with open arms." I cannot let them know about me mom and dad was right if they know they will get hurt and that will be on me.

I get my helmet out which is silver and get out a pair of silver gloves. I grab my red hoodie out of my school bag. If I could see myself now in my hoodie, I would laugh at myself. I have light brown hair, which has blonde strands in it. With my chocolate brown eyes, that my dad told me his younger son has. I have my mom's kind smile and pretty face. I have got some muscles from all the training I have done over the years and I keep myself slim.

I stuff myself with my food and drink. I do not even know the names of my half brothers. I do not know what my half-brothers look like. That hurts big time I just want to get to know them. I can find out where they are by tracking their phone as I think they would still have dad's phone. But I cannot risk it as I might get them killed. Right I have thrown the brown paper bag with the yellow M away into the trash. My drink is now securely in the bottle holder.

I pull out of the parking lot of Mc Donald's and speed up the road. I need to get there by ten. I am cutting it close, as it is now eight. I push the button for the sat nav to come up. Okay let's get to Lincoln and rescue mom.

It has been two long hours of worrying and speeding my way to the factory to meet Meg. Now I am here sitting opposite the old abandon firework factory. There is no sign of life but being a hunter, I know they are watching my every move.

I get off my bike and search through my weapons. Right I have six flasks of holy water. I also have two penknives and two medium knives. My favourite black gun with a J engraved on it loaded with rock salt rounds. My other black gun with an A engraved on it loaded with silver bullets. Some rosemary if I can get to a water tank and put some holy water in it. I am ready to fight I will keep my red hoodie on for protection.

Jayden Bailey to the rescue. Maybe it should be Jayden Winchester to the rescue. Dad told me never to use the name Winchester and keep with using my mom's surname. Maybe I should be a Winchester for this fight we will see. Time to get this fight started.

"Please if there is a god please protect me and my mom for the rest of the night?" Time to kick some ass Jayden style. Never back down until your last breath.

Time to learn my fate, will I be in heaven by tonight. Or will I be standing here by my bike having killed Meg and with mom at my side. I hope it is the last one.

It is now two minutes to ten so now I have to go in or I will get my mom killed. Dad watch over mom and me for this fight. I love you daddy with all my heart.

I hope you enjoyed reading the first chapter of my story. Please leave a review if you would like to.


	2. Chapter 2

I do not own anything to do with Supernatural that you recognize in this story. I only own Jayden Bailey/Winchester and Dylan Kayden with others that you don't recognize.

Chapter two: Fight To My Last Breath

I can see demons up ahead waiting for me. I am glad that I have a welcome party not. This is making my job of rescuing mom ten times harder. The demons are smirking. I am walking into a trap and I know I am.

"Hello Jayden Meg is waiting for you inside go on in." Daddy and my half brothers protect me from Meg.

I walk into the factory this seems it was the main part of the factory as is huge. I can see mom tied to a chair gagged. I was expecting that so I am not too shocked. I can't see Meg where is she hiding.

"Welcome to my crib, it is what the youngsters call a house today right." Well if she wants to be cocky, I can top her any day.

"You must be the bitch who is called Meg oh yes and it is a crib a toddler would know that." I am asking for a slap but I do not care.

"Wow you are just like a mini Dean it is uncanny it really is." Okay who is this Dean? Also, why am I like him?

"Maybe I am like this Dean guy but that doesn't matter Meg, you have got to say hi to me now let my mom and I go." I doubt that she will let us go that easily but it is worth a shot. Great now she is laughing.

"You are so dumb Dean is your half brother so your parents never told you their names well it is Sam and Dean?" Well I found that out pity that was not my dad telling me this.

"What do you want Meg you know who I am?" I want to get out of here and quick. Mom is now stirring

"Jayden you are baby of the Winchester family plus your half brothers have made me mad too many times now and now you plus your mom are going to pay for it now." Yeah I should have had backup.

"Come on then all I can see is a girl who is upset that some guys have got the better of her." I need to stall her so I can come up with a plan.

Suddenly I go flying into the wall and my back hurts like a bitch. I try to get off the grey dirty wall that Meg has pinned me to but I cannot. Meg has me when she wants me now she has the upper hand. I cannot remember the exorcism off the top of my head. So I am so screwed.

"Jayden oh my god let her go Meg kill me not her." Like hell, I am going to let mom die because of me. No way, I am going to give up because she has me pinned to the wall. I start laughing my ass off for no reason at all. Just to unsettle her.

"What the hell are you laughing at Jayden Winchester?" Let's play some mind games with her now that I know my half brothers names.

"You really think that I would come here without some backup Meg, are you high on hell juice." Hell juice, what the hell I am on talking about? Yes, she is looking around for my half brothers.

"You are not going to find them Meg but they are here." Wow, I must have been good, as mom even believes me.

"Dean was mighty pissed when he found out that you kidnapped my mom." Oh god I am such a good liar.

"Jayden nice try but I am not falling for it." Yeah you are I can tell you are lying to me. Meg is spooked.

"Sam he is ready to kill you, you see no one messes with his baby sister even if I am just a half sister." I need to get off this wall now but how do I do that?

"Dean! Sam! Don't come in here." Well screaming for them might do it. Okay or not, I need a better plan to get out of here alive.

"Meg they are in South Dakota no where near here she is bluffing." Dam it they are watching Dean and Sam. Stupid bitch of a demon telling her that.

"Leave them alone you assholes I swear when I get off this wall I am going to kill you?" I am like Dean so I have to think as if I am a guy older then myself. Like that is easy.

"I have to admit that you had me going for a minute now say bye to your mommy." I hope she is bluffing. God someone help me please daddy help me please. Save mom dad please daddy.

"Fine given them ring and tell them all about me just don't kill my mom Meg." Meg is smirking is that what she wanted to do all along?

"No sorry but it was a nice idea I need you dead I am sick of your family." Crap, I have got no chance. Dam it Jayden stop it keep fighting her. You are a Winchester Jayden.

"I am a Winchester kill me, mom is a Bailey let her go." Meg laughs and suddenly I feel a hard smack to my head.

My vision goes all blurry and my head really hurts as if a truck hit it. All I want to do is to scream out in pain. The last thing I see is a demon taking my mom away towards the door. All I want to do is scream out for them to leave her alone but I can't. Darkness is calling to me. Sorry daddy I tired daddy I am so sorry.

My eyes snap open with a killer headache. I look around there is no sign of the demons or my mom. Does this mean they killed mom and going to dump her body?

"Dam it great job in the rescuing fall asleep on the job." I need to get out of here and try to find my mom.

I hear the door open burst and cops come in. What the hell are cops doing here? Why would they call them? Dam it if they told them something to hold me for longer I am so dead.

"Miss Jayden Alexis Bailey we are arresting you on suspicion on GBH please some with us." Dam it this is their doing.

What the hell is the time as it is light outside now? Dam it; it is six on Saturday morning. They are long gone by now.

"Look I haven't done anything wrong and I was beaten up not whoever reported me." I need to go the cops cannot hold or I will never get away. Even if I have to kick their asses to get away faster, I will.

"Miss Bailey your mom reported you saying you hit her?" They are assholes using my mom to get me to back off for longer.

Two policemen, one slightly fat one slim. The two of them have grey hair and look in their late forties.

"Sorry about this but I can't be stopped by you lot my mom is in danger." They look at me as if they were expecting a fight. They never came up against a hunter before.

I swing my right fist at the nearest one, which is the fatter guy he goes down with a heavy thud. The other one tries to get my arms to pin them around my back. But I am too quick for him and I drop kick him to the ground. I think I have been watching too much wrestling. The other fatter guy is back up again looking mad. I swing my right fist again and bring my left leg up my leg hit his jaw. He has landed knocked out cold on the ground. The slim one grabs my right arm but I fight out of it. I head butt him and kick him in the stomach then throw him hard into the ground. They are now both out cold.

"Sorry I really am please don't come after me bye" I hate hitting policemen but I haven't got a choice if I want to get out of here fast.

The heat of the day hits me with full force. I look over towards my motorbike and see it on the ground. If they have smashed up my new bike, they are not going to kill anyone pass tonight that is for sure. I can see a white piece of paper on the front of the bike. Time to see what damage they have done to my bike.

My nice new bike is a smashed to pieces there is no way I can ever ride that again. Not even a full day and it is gone. My bags are all on the ground beside the smashed bike. I can see the sat nav broken on the ground. I am mad not I am pissed I like that bike. At least it wasn't my own money. Now to read what this note says.

Jayden if you want to see your mom alive again, you have to do better then that. I was disappointed with your fighting skills for a Winchester. Now come to Canyon Rouge Wyoming by six tonight. Come to Lights Limited shop on west highway, which leads to Cheyenne Wyoming. Be on time if you are not on time your mom dies. Meg

Same threat but I can't take it lightly as it is Meg. I remember hunters talking that Meg has been after my half brothers for years. I think they sent her back to hell and she managed to get out. I guess she is now coming after them for revenge.

I pick my bags up and start walking up the road. I need to get out of here incase the cops wake up. I wish I did have back up but then Meg has got some demons watching me so maybe not. I am so screwed. If I screw this up mom dies and that will be my fault.

"Miss are you okay do you need a lift somewhere you look injured?" Dam it I should be aware of people around me.

"I am fine sir I need to go sorry but thanks for the concern." Just my luck a guy who is six foot six in height and has hunter written all over him.

"Are you sure I can tell you are a hunter." I can't risk the demons hearing me asking for help or Meg night kill my mom.

"I am fine sir honest I need to go now see you around maybe." He knows I am lying but I can't risk saying anything about my half brothers.

I walk away my body wants to turn back and say I am in danger my mom has been taken by Meg but I can't. He was in his sixties so he wouldn't be my half brother.

All I see is shops and more houses. I need a car to steal or a bike. I need to get to Meg and get mom back. Maybe if I do get there with some spare time I can check out the place. Maybe I can lay some devil traps and salt to protect myself.

"Meg has a message for you Jayden if you talk to another hunter your mom dies." Dam it son of a btich I have to start looking around. A demon just stuck up on me now. Great demon hunter I am turning out to be.

"You couldn't give me a lift as your buddies smashed up my new bike." I know it is stupid but it is worth a try isn't it.

"You want to ride with a demon are you dumb or just plain stupid." I am both bitch come on I need a ride.

"Stupid is my middle name so can we ride together or not." I can hear my mom shouting at me right now. Screaming don't do it.

"Fine here is my car Meg will be surprised that you are riding with me but you might get to see your mom quicker." Great, now I am riding with a demon that is nice going Jayden not.

I get into the passenger seat of the white car and throw my bags onto the backseat. Wow, I just thought this is as if I am riding with Edward Cullen out of Twilight. Apart from Edwards was a vampire and this girl is a demon. I am so not going to tell my mom about my stupid choice of car buddy. I would be grounded for life that is for sure.

"Off we go then Jayden this should be a fun ride." Maybe this isn't a hot idea on my part of well I am in here now.

"Can you wake me up when we get to Canyon Rouge I am tired after being knocked out." I am not really going to sleep. I want to know what she says to Meg.

"Fine go asleep Jayden, Meg has said that she wants you alive so I can't kill you Jayden even if I wanted to." That is good to know I guess.

My eyes are closed now let's see what Meg tells her. Maybe I can get some good information that will help to defeat Meg by tonight. I need some luck on my side I am a Winchester. I wish dad were here oh man he would have went mad. No one touches his little girl and gets away with it.

"Meg I have got some news I am riding in the car with Jayden." Yes it is working I hope I get to hear something worth listening to.

"I will come with her to Light Limited this is too easy huh Meg." Not if I am not really sleeping, you bitch. I am not dumb, as you look bitch.

"I agree Meg don't tell them a thing about her when we kill her mom she will go straight to the brothers." She is right about that I will go to my half brothers if I can find them.

I know the drill if something does happen to mom tonight. It has been drilled into me since I was four years old. First go and find your mom then come and find me Jayden. If you can't, go to see Bobby Singer he is in Sioux Falls South Dakota. Last and only last one go to find your half brothers. My dad drilled that into me.

"Yeah Meg if we don't kill her mom tonight tell the brothers and see how they react." Wow, they think my half brothers are going to believe a demon. No demon hunter believes a demon it just proves that demons are dumb.

Why I am so hot oh, the sun is brighter now. Dam it I fell asleep it is midday. Okay now I am in shock a demon listening to country music.

"Nice to see you are awake I was getting bored." Whatever my headache is gone that is good. Now I need to think of a good plan.

"Can we stop for food I am hungry and thirsty." I need to get a plan in my head. If the demons are watching my half brothers, they are in danger. I wish I could warn them. Maybe I could if I text my dad's old cell phone.

"Sure I will pull in at Denny's we have got ages to go yet." I have got no clue how far is takes to get there.

She parks up and gets out fast. Dam I have to go into a restaurant with a demon. Yeah I know that mom and dad would be kicking my ass right now. I guess even my half brothers would as well.

The demon is possessing a girl is her teens. It is nice to talk to a girl my age but it a shame that has to be a demon. She has red streaks in her brown hair. She is about five foot five in height. I am going to ask her what she wants me be called.

"Hey demon what do you want to be called in here as I can't keep calling you demon?" Well I can't call her demon in a public place or I will be in a cop car again.

"Amy okay call me Amy Jayden now come on." Can a demon be hungry? Well I guess they can if the girl who the demon possessing is hungry.

We walk into the restaurant and sit down at a table. I have a plan but I need to be quick about it. I will order my food then go to the restroom. I need to warm Dean and Sam some how.

"Hello ladies what would you like off the menu." I am a human and she is a demon idiot. I am glad there are no hunters in here.

"I will have turkey sandwiches with a coke please." I guess demons don't eat as Amy is looking at the menu with a confused look on her face.

"Sure honey now what do you like Miss?" Right I need to get to the restroom and deicide how I am going to warn them.

"Amy I will be back I need to use the restroom." Amy gives me glare if to say, if you run away I will find you.

I get up and go towards the restroom. I am not going to runaway as all my bags are still in her car. I need a lift to Meg and I have no bike so here I am, road tripping with a demon. This is not going to end well. She could kill me even if Meg said not to.

I go into the light pink restroom and into a stall. I take out my cell phone, which is a deep purple T-Mobile cell phone. I go to create text message now I have to do a message then send it to my dad's old phone and hope they still have it on them.

**Hey John, I have just been told that some highly powerful demons r watching ur 2 boys every move. The demon behind it is called Meg. Whatever ur family do, do not repeat this message in public. People could b killed if u do John. Just tell ur 2 boys 2 keep on the move & watch who they r talking 2. Anonymous.**

So that has sent and it has gone through. I blocked my number so they cannot track me. I need to keep everyone safe. I am going to break this sim card and put another one in the cell phone. Right that is down the toilet and the new one is in my cell phone. I will just wash my hands. Then make my way back to Amy.

"Jezz Amy you scared the shit out of me." I am glad my key tone is on silent. I do need to get rid of all my fake cards that I will not be using anymore.

"Jayden you took your time come on the food is on the table and you better not be using your phone." No I wasn't using my cell phone the owner is not alive anymore. That might have been a bad idea to do the text as they might have bugged my cell phone oh well.

We exit the restroom and sit back down in our seats. Okay where is the food Amy. She was checking up on me. I just hope they realise they are in danger and be careful. Oh, here comes our food.

"Right the turkey sandwich and coke with scampi and fries." She is eating scampi now I want to laugh. A demon eating scampi that is priceless.

"So Amy how long is it from here to get to Wyoming?" I really should have looked at a map. Amy could be kidnapping me. Not that she will disobey Meg but she might do if they are not too friendly. I hope I am wrong and we are on the way to see Meg.

"About four hours we should be there at four so we will have two hours to spare." I might just be able to be on my own long enough to make another plan up.

"Cool so are we going straight to Meg or can I take a look around as I want to go sight seeing as I never been to Canyon Rouge before." I need think of a plan and I need to do that without Amy being there.

"Fine you can go off but be back by six." Cool maybe luck is on my side for once. It has got to be for the big showdown with Meg tonight.

"Thanks so shell we get going as I am finished and you are as well." Mom please be okay until I get there.

"Amy can you ring Meg and get mom on the phone for me so I know that she is safe for now." It is worth a shot. I need to know she is okay.

"I will try in the car come on out we go." I need to give mom the code word to tell her that I am okay but my ever move is being watched by demons.

We get exit Denny's the sky has clouded over which looks like it is going to rain. I am okay if it rains just not storms. I hate storms and always have done since I was younger I don't think that is going to change now.

We get back into the white car and take off. Amy pulls out her cell phone. I hope Meg let's me talk to mom. I just want to hear her voice it scares me big time that she is in hands of Meg and her demon mates.

"Meg Jayden wants to talk to her mom." Come on Meg let two minutes that is all I need. I am fifteen years old and I am missing my mom. Meg must have gone for it as Amy pressed speaker on her cell phone.

"Jayden honey are you okay I am okay Meg is treating me okay so don't you worry Jayden." Don't cry Jayden don't let them see they are effecting you that much. Keep your game face on for now.

"Mom it is good to hear your voice I am good mom, hey my John Cena t-shirt has came in the post." John Cena is the code word for I am okay but I am being watched my demons. I am a mad wrestling fan and John Cena is a top wrestler.

"I am glad you have that t-shirt Jayden, look I am okay for now just keep safe and get some rest before you get here." Get some rest is the code word for I am not alone and there is danger where I am. I am not surprised.

"Sure mom talk to you soon love you mom." Dam it my voice is breaking this is screwing me up. No one has taken mom before until now.

"Sure Jayden I love you to bye." I guess the call is over as the phone call cut out. I am going to get some rest, as I have to be wide-awake for tonight.

"You are good I give you that but I know that you probably warned your mom what is going on with you on the outside, I bet she warned you of something as well." These demons are way too good for my likening.

I turn towards the window with the trees passing by. I can see we are passing a big lake. All I want is my mom back I don't care about getting to know my half brothers I just need my mom. I close my eyes I just hope I can get rid of Meg and her buddies and rescue mom

"Jayden wake your ass up we are here and Meg wants to see you now." Dam it that bitch I have no time to make a good plan. It is probably why she has done it.

It is now just four in the afternoon. I need to fight to keep mom and me alive. I really do wish that I had some backup. But it is not Winchester luck is it. My dad did tell me his first wife died by a demon. Dad made a deal for his oldest son. Mom told me that when she found out about dad's death. A demon had killed his youngest son's girlfriend so dad told me.

"Jayden get out or I am going to kick you out of the car." Jezz I am sorry for breathing. I am so not looking forward on this. This fight all depends on me; it will be my fault if mom dies tonight.

I get out of the car into the night. The moon is out and the stars are shining brightly. I can see the demons waiting for us. I have still got my weapons on me from last night. Amy hands me all my bags from the backseat. Time to kick ass Jayden style.

Dad please be looking after me tonight daddy I need you. I think this might be where mom and I die tonight daddy. They are too strong for me. Jayden don't you dare give up that quickly. Do you hear me fight until your last breath? Okay dad's voice has come to me again and he is right. I am no going to give up I have to think I am going to win this fight.

I go into the factory at least there are lights on the walls and it is bright. I remember dad telling me to use anything that you can find as your arsenal. So the wires on the lights can choke out a demon also the lights are dangerous as well.

"Jayden it is nice to see you again did you miss me." Oh yeah I missed showing you what I am made of bitch.

"I missed kicking your ass last night so I am not going to make that mistake again bitch." Yeah my attitude is back in full swing.

I can see my mom Sasha Amanda Bailey who is tied to a chair in the comer of the room. She looks okay but she has a gag in her mouth.

"Guys let's leave them for a few minutes so they say a last goodbye to each other." Are they that dumb to let us alone?

I walk over to my mom as they walk out the back do of the shop. I untie her gag and hug her for dear life. I can't lose her tonight.

"Mom oh my god mom I thought they were going to kill you." She gets up from the chair then draws me into a hug and strokes my hair. That is when the tears started to come I can feel the tears running down my face.

"Jayden whatever happens tonight you know the drill and no deals you hear me." I know the drill and no demon deals but she will not know if she is dead.

"I promise mom but I don't think I can defeat them mom they are too strong and I have got no backup." I feel like a scared little kitten. I am a demon hunter but when it comes to family that is my weak spot.

"That is okay let's get ready what have you got on you." I hand her one of my guns and some holy water.

"Mom I am scared I wish I had got some backup." She pulls me into another hug and kisses the top of my head.

"We are Bailey slash Winchester so we are both going to kick ass and if we die tonight we go down swinging as you put it." Yeah we will.

Meg comes in and throws us against the wall. Nice greeting bitch ow. Come on Meg come a bit closer I have a present for you. Got you bitch with holy water that hurts like a bitch. I towards the door as mom does the same.

Suddenly I go flying into the other wall with a loud thud. My mom gets pinned to the next wall in front of me.

"That wasn't very nice was it Jayden." It wasn't supposed to be nice. Let's get play some mind games again.

"You know Meg I called Dean and Sam when I went to the restroom at Denny's they are on there way." She believes me again wow. She looks at Amy then kills her by snapping her neck. Sorry Amy I didn't know she was going to do that.

"Dean believed me dad told him when he was little and they are now coming to save their baby sister so be prepared for a fight." Oh, shit Meg killed them all with one look. She is powerful.

"That is better isn't it now it is just us three and sweetheart you are their half sister." I should have risk ringing them.

"Dean said there are no halves in our family so there Meg." I am going to get a slap in a minute. I wish they tracked my phone but I destroyed the sim card.

Meg let's us off the wall but another demon grabs hold of mom. I charge forward to take down Meg. But she sides steps me so I go falling to the ground but I roll through and back to my feet again. I threw some more holy water at her. She screams in pain I can hear my mom do the same. I take off running towards the exit.

I make it outside and nearly collapse to the ground but I keep running, as I know they will be on our tail. I turn around to check on mom and she is not there. No, dam it I have to go back. I am going to get myself killed here.

I run back into the factory but all I see is an empty shop. What the hell they just took off with no fight. Where is mom?

"Mom where are you mom?" Something is wrong Meg wouldn't leave without a fight. I am a Winchester she would never leave me alive that is for sure. Something catch me eye a dirty grey blanket that I never seen there before.

I run over to it and lift it up. Time slows down as I drop to my knees on the hard concrete floor. There is my mom looking peaceful as she was asleep but she is not asleep as her neck has been broken. Suddenly it makes sense to me. Meg was planning this all along she let me run outside so that I think mom was following me. But she kills her and takes off.

"Mom…I am so…sorry…mommy." I take my gun off mom and my knife. Then get my black gun with a J on it out of my pocket. I take the safety off and put it to my head. Don't you do it Jayden Alexis Winchester? My baby girl please don't kill yourself Jayden please don't. Daddy I need to be with you and mom. No go and be with your half brothers baby. Daddy no. Jayden Alexis Winchester that is a direct order do you hear me. Yes sir. I put click safety back on the gun and put it in my pocket with the other gun and knife I have took off my mom.

I get my bags and I drag mom over to the back door. Dad voice stopped me killing myself but it will not stop me if I want to kill myself nothing will. I know what I have to do I need to burn her bones to stop her being possessed.

I drag mom over to a wooded area. I take out my matches salt and fuel. I lay her on the ground and pour the salt then the fuel on her. My hands are shaking is my body as sobs erupt from my throat. I can't see straight as my sight is blurry with water falling from my eyes.

"I promised…you no deals…mom so this it is." Dad would want me to do this I need to do this for our family.

"I love you…so much mommy…say hi to daddy…from us." I drop the match and feel the heat from the flames.

Why am I, so cold am I dead I hope I am? I want to be with mom and dad. No, I am staring up at the night sky with the stars shining brightly. I must have fainted outside. The fire is out which has turned to ash. There is a strong breeze and the ash blows into the river, which is running through the woods. That is weird I was planning to do that myself as mom loved the water.

It is now midnight and I am still on earth. I know where I have to go so I will make a start. I do not want to think about what just happened. I know something I am going to kill Meg for this. Even if I do, get myself killed.

I can see a dark blue car and I pick the lock to get into it. I chuck my bags onto the backseat. I am now on a mission to get to Sioux Falls South Dakota. I need help with killing Meg and I am not going to stop until I kill her.

I get into the car and hotwire it. I turn the radio onto a rock station. Nickelback is plating Rock Star. Time to get to on my way; it should take a few days to get there. Jayden Alexis Bailey is not a girl to mess with. Jayden Alexis Winchester is not a girl to cross, even if there is a chance that she might get killed fighting.

I have got work to do and I am going to do it. Watch out Meg Masters Jayden is out to get your ass.

I hope you enjoyed reading the second chapter of my story. Please leave a review if you would like to.


	3. Chapter 3

I do not own anything to do with Supernatural that you recognize in this story. I only own Jayden Bailey/Winchester and Dylan Kayden with others that you do not recognize.

Chapter Three: Winchester Family Rollercoaster

It has been two days since my mom's death. Two days of driving without sleep to get to where I am now. I have just pulled up at Bobby Singer's place.

He is a mechanic on the side of doing hunting which I had just found out an hour ago. It is now ten in the morning.

Bobby has a two storey house with a wooden porch and decking. The decking has some chairs and a big table on so you can sit out and look onto the yard. Also, I am staring at hundreds of old cars that he must be fixing up. I guess it is time to find out, if I can stay here for a while.

It is a nice sunny day; the sky is deep blue with no fluffy white clouds. My head hurts, as I have had no sleep. Also for the fact, I have been drinking vodka and coke for two days non-stop. I should not have been driving but I need to.

I reach the porch I go to the wooden door, which is in in light brown wood colour. What do I say to a man I have never met? I have my birth certificate and a letter that my dad told me ages ago to give him if I had to come here. I knock on the door hard and wait.

The door opens to a man in his fifties or sixties with black baseball cap on his head underneath is grey hair. He looks like a hunter and one of the best I would say.

"Hello can I help you Miss." He sounds like one as well. Dad trusted him so should I come on Jayden say something.

"Are you Bobby Singer sir?" Well at least I was not rude I could have said I am John's daughter now can I come in.

"I am Miss how can I hep you, have you broken down up the road or something." I wish I had but no.

"I am Jayden Alexis Bailey but that is who I go by for safety reasons my name is Jayden Alexis Winchester sir I am John Winchester's daughter." Now he looks at me shocked so I hand him the letter that dad told me to give him.

"John didn't tell me anything kid I swear he didn't come in so we can talk." I am glad that I did park in the middle of a row of cars so it does not look out of place.

I do not want to any trouble if demons are trailing me they could spot the car that I have been driving around in for days. If the demons are following, me they could spot the car. I will be putting Bobby in danger and I do not want that.

"Thank you Bobby my dad said that I had to come here if I had no family left." Okay he said I should find Dean and Sam but I cannot if I do not know where to look.

I follow Bobby into the kitchen and take a seat as he points to a chair. He sits down to read the letter again.

The kitchen has cream walls with light brown kitchen furniture. Bobby's kitchen is a big room. To be honest it is as some of the girls told me at school that some houses are special as they feel like uncle's houses. Where you always want to come back again and again?

"John said that you have been told nothing about your half brothers is that right." No that has all changed by Meg.

"I know their names are Dean and Sam, Meg told me before she killed my mom two days ago." A sad and concerned look crosses his face.

"Meg killed your mom two days ago I am sorry kid." Yeah well, she is going to regret killing my mom, mark my words.

"I will kill her the same way she killed my mom by breaking her neck and I will do it slowly." I think he is used to people being that harsh as he didn't looked shocked by me saying that he just nodded his head.

"Jayden right your dad wants you to meet your half brothers so I will call them and see where they are." I am going to be meeting my brother's wow.

"You look tired Jayden have you had any sleep at all in these two days." No but I do not want to sleep.

"No but I am okay can I bring my bags in if that is okay if I stay here." I get up but sway on my feet. Bobby grabs me and sits me down again.

"Stay here what car are you driving also how old are you Jayden." I am so tired it must be all catching up to me.

"Green car and I am fifteen coming on sixteen." He nods and goes out of the door. I just put my head on the table.

My head snaps up as I hear a bang. I fell asleep I cannot go to sleep it might be unprotected here I need to stay awake. I can see Bobby looking at me with worry on his face.

"Jayden get upstairs you can use the second room on your left." I take my bags from Bobby and stand up to upstairs.

"I am in the first room on your left then Dean is in the first room on your right then Sam is in the second room on your right." I wonder how old they are and who is the oldest in my family.

"Bobby how old are they and who is the oldest out of my half brothers." I want to know these things before I meet them.

"Dean is thirty two this year and Sam is twenty eight this year so Dean is the oldest and I guess Sam is in the middle now as you are the youngest." That is okay I do not mind being the baby of the family. I always wanted this to happen and now it is.

"So you think they will want me around if not I will go and hunt on my own as I am have been a demon hunter since I was four." Bobby looks at me in shock that I could think that they might not want me in their family.

"Dean might find it hard to accept you at first but he will come around in the end but with Sam he will welcome you with open arms, now get your ass into bed and get some rest." It is only ten twenty in the morning oh well.

I am suddenly in my room and curled up on the bed. I cannot remember how I got up here. But I am going to sleep I need it. I am going to get ill if I do not sleep. Nice sofa bed and I am going to meet my half brothers soon.

I wake up to voices coming from downstairs. They are not shouting but they are close to it. It has just gone passed midday.

I guess they have arrived here. I hear voices raising another level. I guess they hate me already that is great start not. I am going to go on the stairs and listen in. I might go and forget about them.

I sit on the top step of the stairs. I can hear Bobby's voice and two other voices. I guess maybe that I should not have come here. I do not want to cause people to get angry with one and other because of me.

"Dean don't you dare say that you hear me boy Jayden has just lost her mom to Meg." That is Bobby I guess Dean, do not like me.

"Bobby look she maybe dad's kid but we don't have to take her in we can get CPS to take her guys." Children Protect Services will put me in foster care. I will runaway before then.

"Dean our dad has hid Jayden from us for years and you want CPS to take her when she has just lost her mom have a heart Dean." That must be Sam.

"Sam dam it we are hunters yeah she maybe one but she is just a kid and we don't need a kid screwing this all up she is better off without us." I guess Bobby is right he might hate me.

"Boy shut the hell up she is only upstairs and Jayden needs you two maybe you can find out if your dad had much to do with her." Bobby is trying but failing to get through to Dean.

"Dean I want to help her so I am going upstairs to see her." Suddenly here was a massive thud came from the kitchen and some cussing.

"Dean Cameron Winchester do not hit your brother." I think I am just going to take off, as I do not want to cause trouble, as they might all be close in a family way.

"Bobby Sammy she will be a burden to us all we don't need a kid with us who has just lost her mom that was not even our mom." I cannot believe he said that. Suddenly a loud thud came again from the kitchen with cussing.

"Samuel Daniel Winchester do not hit your brother and Dean that is out of order boy." Bobby stuck up for me.

"Maybe it was but I have brought up Sam and I don't want to bring up this kid." I am going to go to my room.

I lay back down on my bed and curl up in a tight ball facing the wall with my back towards the door.

There is wardrobe with a mirror also a dressing table that is under the window. The window is facing out onto the yard. The walls are painted cream this is a nice room better then a motel. All the furniture is a light brown colour.

I hear someone is coming up the stairs. I am going to pretend that I am sound asleep on the bed as I am not up for talking. Last night I ran out of vodka and coke so I am not happy.

"Hey Jayden I am Sam I am your half brother oh you are sleep well err I guess I will talk to you latter." I need to keep my breathing steady so he do not know that I am faking being asleep.

"Sam you are idiot she is faking sleep get out I want to talk to her." Maybe I do not want to talk to you Dean.

"Like I am going to do that Dean you might go and upset her." All I want is to get to know them maybe dad was right to keep me away from them.

"Samuel get the hell out or I will chuck you out and don't think I won't because I will." I hear the door bang and my bed dips as Dean, sits down.

"Jayden I think it would be best if you went to another family I don't want you getting dragged into our mess." I am already in this mess Dean. Meg killed my mom.

"Mom died because of Meg Dean so I am in this mess if you like it or not." Okay that came out hasher then I would have liked.

"Look dad wanted you to be kept out of our lives so I am going to respect his wishes." I guess Dean hates me, as I am not his full sister.

"Just go away please." I feel Dean get up from my bed and walk towards the door. All I want to do is cry.

I need him to be a big brother to me. I feel so lost I just need my brothers to say it is all going to be okay in the end even when I know it can never be okay.

"You hate me because my mom is not your mom." Great now my voice is breaking. I roll over to face Dean with tears running down my face.

"Jayden that is not true, so put that right out of your head, I am doing this to help you live a life that dad would want you to live." With that, he was gone and the door closes behind him. I let out a first heartbreaking sob and soon more followed.

I can feel someone shaking me and I throw my right fist out to hit them. I hear a thud then a loud grunt. I roll over and look down to see Dean on the floor. Well good he was being nasty to me.

"Well are you going to say sorry or not Jayden because that hurt?" Why should I say sorry you were shaking me?

"What do you want Dean huh or are you going to tell me that you called the cops to arrest me to get rid of me." Okay that was hash and I am slightly regretting it.

"Bobby has a late lunch on the table it is now two get your ass downstairs." I am not hungry and I am so not going to eat with people who do not want me here.

"I am not hungry now so I am going back to sleep as you woke me up." He gets up and slams the door. I guess he was not going to talk me off for not eating.

Dean is about six foot in height and with brown spiky hair. I can see dad in him as the way he holds himself.

All I want to do is get to know him but it looks like that may not happen. I roil back to face the wall.

"Jayden come on you have to eat something or you are going to be ill." That is Sam; well you are not going to get me to eat if I do not want to.

"Go away I want to go back to sleep Sam I am not hungry if mom is not eating neither I am." In two days, I have hardly eaten anything so another few hours is not going to hurt.

"Jayden have you eat anything in these two days since your mom was killed." At least Sam is a bit more worried then Dean.

"Jayden Alexis Winchester get your ass downstairs and up the table now that is a direct order." Did Dean just come in and order me to eat.

Jayden if anyone says it is a direct order you obey do you hear me Jayden Alexis Winchester. I guess if dad told me that I have to.

"Yes sir I will be right down." Dean nods and drags Sam with him. I can hear them, muttering angry words to each other. I guess time to go down and make small talk.

Sam is about six foot four in height with brown shaggy hair and he does have my eyes. Again, I can see dad in him so much.

Sam has accept me more then Dean so Bobby was right about that. But I do not think he will ever come around.

Great I get into the kitchen and there is curry on the table, which I hate. I hate spicy foods. This is not going to be fun. I do not want to be nasty but I hate curry. I sit down at the table between Bobby and Sam.

"Jayden your dam food don't pick at it." Dean is glaring in my direction already. I just sit there and look at the plate of hot curry.

"I don't like curry sir so can I just get water maybe Sam and Dean or sir can have my plate." I can feel Dean is going to say something.

"Sure Jayden make yourself a sandwich if you like hey Dean eat your own food and we will see who wants Jayden's curry." Phew, they did not make me eat it. Thanks to Bobby, I think Dean would have force feed me it.

I go over to the fridge, which is cream colour, and get some turkey slices and butter with some bread. I see a beer and grab it as well. They are not looking my way.

I start to butter my bread on the worktop, which is black with silver bits in the wood. I take a long swig of my ice-cold beer. That tastes great it not as good as vodka and coke.

I can hear them talking amongst their selves about a recent hunt my half brothers were on. Bobby is talking about his recent hunt as well. Suddenly my beer was ripped from my hand.

"Hey that is my beer get your own asshole." I quickly spin around and I am looking at Dean's angry face.

"Like hell I am you are not drinking at fifteen so I will have it." I do not even know him and he is ordering me around.

"Dean I can do what I like and I want that beer dad let me drink at when I was twelve." Okay that was not true because he caught me drinking and banned me from watching TV for a whole month what sucked.

"Like dad would do that he probably banned you from tv for two months." Dam it he is nearly right. I guess dad did bring him up.

"Give me my beer I have taken a sip out the bottle so it is mine, Dean." I want to get drunk and forget all about that mom is dead.

"Not on my watch make your sandwich and sit your ass down." His watch and this is Bobby's house. I just want to get drunk I bet Dean was drunk at my age so what is his problem.

"This is Bobby's house so there Dean give me my beer." What Dean hands me my beer back without a fight and then goes to sit down. I take a sip of my beer and I spit it out, as it is now holy water.

"Oh didn't you like holy water it is healthy as it is holy." I threw the bottle at him and it smashes into the wall behind him. Then I turned on my heel and walked out.

I made it back to my room and stood at the window. The sky is dark with clouds and they look like thunderstorm clouds. I hope they are not as I really hate thunderstorms I have my reason to dislike them.

When I was eight years old my best friend and I was under a tree when lighting bolt hit the tree. Amber died but it was not that day I been came scared of storms. Mom and dad told me that I have always hated them since I was little. I hear the door opening.

"Jayden here is your sandwich and Dean didn't mean it well I will check on you in a while." Do what you like Sam I am not going to be here.

Sam is gone so I pick up my bags and open the window. It is time to get back on the road. As I need to carry on hunting for Meg.

Suddenly a loud crack of thunder fills the stormy air. I give out a loud whimper and then shut the window.

I am on the ground with my knees up to my chest. My bags are now on the bed where I threw them. I hear the door open and someone comes in but I do not move an inch. All I can hear is the more thunder. I give out another a loud whimper.

Suddenly I can feel strong arms come around me and hold me to his chest. I look up and have a shock of my life it is Dean sitting on the floor holding me.

"Shh Jayden it is okay it will be over soon shh now." How can he comfort me when he has been so nasty?

"De I am scared make it stop." I called Dean De great now he is going to hate me for sure now. I cannot win with him.

"It is okay JJ shh now I have got you big brother has got you." Dean called me JJ okay I am in shock.

I open my eyes and see that I am laying on my bed. Dean is no here anymore and the storm is over.

It is now five in the evening. My sandwiches are still on the dressing table. I hope Dean will be okay with me now.

"Jayden get your ass downstairs and help Bobby." On the other hand, not as Dean is just as nasty as ever so that never did any good. I get up off the bed with a sigh.

I walk into the kitchen and see Bobby is not even there. I want to go for a beer but I see Sam in the living room. I want to go out of the front door just to get away from them. I need to think on my own and not in the house.

"Don't even think about it Bobby will be here soon." Dam it Dean made me jump. I wonder if a demon can still make a deal with a body that has been salt and burned.

"Can a demon make a deal if the body has been salt and burned." Dean drops his map that he was holding and turns to me.

"No and don't think about making any deal it is not worth it believe me." How can he say that it is my mom?

"How can you say that only because it is my mom and dad went for you?" Now I am shaking with anger.

"Yeah dad went for me Jayden hell is not a good place to go to believe me and it is not about you mom not being my mom." Yeah right it is about mom is not his mom.

"Yeah right Dean you hate me because my mom is not your mom, I don't even know what your mom's name was." God I hardly know anything dad told me nothing.

"Look Jayden think what you like and my mom's name was Mary." Mary nice name I am going to go out.

"Jayden don't even think about going outside." Bobby comes behind him then slaps him on the back of the head and nods at me to go outside.

I am in the backseat of the green car that I came in. I have found some vodka and coke in the car so I am now drinking it. I am drinking it fast so I can get drunk more quickly also if someone comes outside to find me.

Great now I see Sam coming out all I need anyway I have drunk it all so he cannot get the bottle off me. Unless he wants to get an empty bottle off me what would be funny. I am tipsy I can feel it. I just want to feel safe and protected is that so bad.

"Hey Jayden are you okay I heard that you had a run in with Dean." Oh yeah I am drunk now I just giggled and I only giggle when I am drunk.

"Are you drunk oh man Jayden this is vodka and coke." No, you do not say Sammy. I guess the bottle smells of vodka as I have poured vodka in a coke bottle.

"Come on let's get you inside and get you to bed." Sam lifts me up and I wrap my arms around his neck.

We are now outside in the cool night air. I snuggle into his warm chest and feel safe. I feel that nothing can get me in his arms. He holds me protectively in his arms. But Sam keeps on looking around for any sign of danger. I guess this place has been protected from the supernatural, as I cannot see any weapons on him.

We made it in the door and I can see Dean and Bobby look at Sam. I look at Sam's face he is mad and I think it is directed at Dean.

"Look what you have done Dean she had just down vodka and coke you idiot this is all your fault." I let out a giggle and a burp I started to giggle again like a four year old.

"This is why I don't want her here Sam she is going to get us all killed, put her on the sofa in the living room." Me being here is going to get them all killed. I am going to be killed if I am on my own with Meg coming after me.

"De Mega is going to come after me as she is a bad assed demon who wants to kill me and I am baby of the family." Okay that is not how I wanted that to come out.

"We will kill her ourselves now get your ass on the sofa." Sam glares at him again then turns to the door to go to the living room.

I am placed on a light brown and dark brown sofa. Then Sam takes out a new purple blanket and lays over me. He kisses my head and leaves me alone.

I just stare at the ceiling, which is a white ceiling. Suddenly strong arms come around me and lift me up. I am placed on his chest and rocked back and forth. The last thing I saw before my eyes closed was Sam holding me.

I ran into the kitchen and threw up in the sink. Then dry heaves gave next which was not fun. I had just woken up from a nightmare but it was not a nightmare it was real. I saw Meg kill mom with her hands. Yeah I know I never saw her do it but in my nightmare, I did.

Suddenly I feel hands on my waist holding me steady. I thought it was Dean but it was not it was Bobby.

I woke up and Sam was nowhere so I guess they are upstairs or gone out. The tap is on and the water is washing my sick down the sink. I am glad, as I am feeling sick again.

"Darling here take this and sit at the table." I take the glass of water from Bobby that he hands me. I am no way going to sleep tonight if I am going to have that nightmare.

I sit down at the table all I want to be is hugged by my mom. All I want is to feel safe and not to worry about Meg.

Dean walks in the door wiping his hands on a old dirty green rag as he much have been outside working on his car.

"Bobby what is wrong with Jayden." The flashes of the nightmare replay in my mind again. I feel sick again.

I dive to the sink and throw up in the sink again. Strong arms come around my waist again but these were not Bobby's these were Sam's. Dry heaves take over again. I am crying because of the nightmare and being sick.

"Shh Jayden take it easy it is okay shh now." Sam whispers in my left ear. After I stopped being sick and dry heaving Sam hands, me some more water also turns on the tap.

By this time, I am leaning heavy against him. He goes to move away I fall backwards but Sam catches me in time before I fall to the floor. I feel myself being moved towards the table again.

"Jayden what happened for you to be violently sick." I give Sam a shrug it is not that I want to make him mad but I just cannot tell him. I am still scared from my nightmare.

"Sam go easy on her will you it might be Meg related." He gave Sam a knowing look as to say it might be about Meg murdering her mom.

Suddenly Dean appears and catches on to the situation. If he is going to be nasty, again I do not want to hear it.

"Jayden was it about Meg murdering your mom." Well do not sugar coat it for me Dean? Bobby grabs Dean and throws him into the living room.

"Your brother is just concerned about you Jayden hey Sam go and talk to Dean." Sam gets up and leaves the room.

"It was my fault it was all my stupid fault I left her to die Bobby." What I did not just say that did I. It was all my fault I should have made sure that mom was following me. I did not mean to tell Bobby that.

"Jayden don't you start to think, that this was your all fault I maybe not know what went down with Meg or your mom but this is not your fault." You was not there Booby you did not leave her with some demons.

"Can I go up to my room I am really tired." I just need to be on my own. I think Dean has gone off upstairs. It seems he is big brother when I am upset or scared. Then he turns nasty when I am okay.

"Sure darling it is eight do you want something to eat as you didn't have any dinner." I do not like eating now that mom has gone and I have a slight hangover.

"No I am not hungry bye Bobby." I just want to lay on my bed and curl up in a ball. I just hope I am not going to fall asleep.

I turn to go up the stairs but bump into Dean. He catches me before I had a chance to fall. I am surprised as I thought he would let me fall. I just walk past him and ignore him when he tries to talk to me. I am not in the mood for talking at the moment.

I make it upstairs and jump onto my bed. Suddenly a hand comes onto my shoulder and I jerk away from it. He lifts me up onto his lap.

"Jayden it is me Sam kiddo don't go around blaming yourself." I wish Dean were here with me and not Sam. I need a big brother not a middle brother.

"It was my fault I had got away from Meg and ran out of the shop where we were in." I just left mom in there to die.

"I thought mom was following me out so I ran out without looking back but when I got out there mom wasn't there so I went back in and found her dead." Sam looks really sad and angry at the same time.

"Jayden it wasn't your fault Meg let you go outside without being hurt just for you to go back in and find your mom." I know but I left her for dead I should never have left the building.

"I left her in there with them Sam it is my fault I should never have left her." Sam lays me down on my bed then strokes my hair.

"Jayden as I said Meg planned it and we will get her but get some rest." Sam kisses my head then turns off the light and goes out of the door.

I just woke up from another nightmare and I am shaking. There are tears running down my face. I am going to go to Dean he can always kick me out.

I go into Dean's room and he is sound asleep on the bed. There is enough room for me to get into his bed without stirring him.

I pull the covers back carefully and get in. I lay my head on his chest and curl up next to him. I hear him sigh then his left arm comes across me to protect me from any harm.

"Jayden what the hell are you doing in here." I just curl up more and I can feel my tears soak into his t-shirt.

Suddenly he sits up maybe he is going to chuck me off the bed onto the floor. His left arm is still around me.

"Jayden breath for me take a breath you are hyperventilating." I am, wow, I did not know that and Dean looks worried.

"Dean…I can't…breathe…help…Dean." This is not good I really cannot breathe. Dean is trying to get me to slow down my breathing.

"That is it good girl Jayden see you are breathing better now." Dean lays down with me in his arms and I hope this means he will not chuck me out of the bed.

"De please don't send me away I have got mom killed by Meg already." Dean stiffens beside me and look into my eyes.

"Sam told me what went down Jayden Meg is a bitch she planned it you are not to blame." I do not know what to believe anymore.

"Sam and your puppy dog eyes yes you can stay forever you are not going anywhere." Yes, I can finally live with my half brothers. I curl up next to Dean and go back to sleep knowing that I am with my big half brothers forever.

I hope you enjoyed reading the third chapter of my story. Please leave a review if you would like to. I would love to hear what you think of my story.


	4. Chapter 4

I do not own anything to do with Supernatural that you recognize in this story. I only own Jayden Bailey/Winchester and Dylan Kayden with others that you do not recognize.

Chapter four Tail Spinning Hunter

It has been a week since Dean first held me in his arms that night when he told me that I was to stay with them.

Dean has never changed he is still nasty with me. But I do get into his bed in the middle of the night after having a nightmare and he comforts me until I fall back to sleep. In the morning, I am back in my own bed.

Sam has always there for me no matter what. When Dean hurts me by being nasty to me Sam is there to help me get over it.

Like yesterday, Dean said to me, to suck it up and get on with life without mom. I ran out crying and angry Sam was there hugging me. The thing that Sam does not know was Dean said he was out of order.

"Jayden are you okay I haven't seen much of you today." I am not attached to your hip Sam. I am in the salvage yard looking at Dean who is under the hood of the impala.

"I am here what do you want Sam." I have become angrier and angrier over the last few days. I think it is because I am not dealing with mom's death, as I do not like talking about it. So it is all coming out with me lashing out at anyone who is in my range when I need to vent.

"Lunch is nearly ready Jayden we are having ham eggs and beans." Over the last few days, I have been eating less and less. Dean has to order me to eat now that how bad I have become.

"When are we going to do a hunt Sam?" I am itching to do a hunt but it has been a week with no hunt on the horizon. Sam looks surprised at the question.

"I guess when Dean finds a hunt for all of us to go on, he does not want to get a hunt that could take one person to do it, so I guess we will find one soon just not yet." Great when I want to go on a hunt I am stopped. Well I can but I do not want to disobey my half brothers.

I make my way over to the shiny black nineteen sixty seven impala chevy. Dad taught me how to drive this car when I was six years old. I can hear rock music blasting from the radio. Dean is still under the car.

"Dean when are we going to start hunting?" I hear a thud followed by a cuss. Then Dean comes out from under the hood.

"No yet Jayden now get inside it will be lunch soon." I pick up a wrench and I check that pipes are tighten up in the engine compartment.

"Dad taught you about cars then Jayden." I gave nod I so need something to do. I know Dean must be bored so he is working on the car. I am angry and upset I need something to work on.

"Dean you know that old bike over there could I do it up." Dean looks at me surprised that I asked about the bike.

"Ask Bobby Jayden but it is okay with me." Cool I hope Bobby says yes so I have something to work on.

Suddenly in front of us Meg appears. I run towards Meg with intent to kill her. Dean grabs me back just in time.

"What the hell are you doing here Meg?" Wow, I never heard Dean's voice sound so ice cold before. Even when he is being nasty to me, he is not that bad.

"Hi Deano did you miss me oh hi Jayden you didn't kick my ass but I did kill your mom." All I want is to get away from Dean and kill her but I cannot as Dean has a tight hold on the back of my dark blue denim jacket that I am wearing.

"Meg, leave my baby sister alone or I will kill you." Dean's right arm is tightly around my waist so I do not get away from him.

I remember that I laid a devils trap beside the car last night and covered it over with same soil that is on the ground around the yard. I wanted Dean to be protected when he was working on his car. All I need to do is get Meg into it the devils trap.

I hit Dean in the jaw and he let's go of me holding his jaw in pain. I run towards her and knock her into the devils trap.

"I have got you, you bitch you can't move now." Early this morning I was looking at the knife that kills demons and I accidentally forgot to put it back.

I land a load of punches on me. My right arm swings up with the knife and I aim it towards her neck. But she dodges and I go flying.

"Dam it bitch I am going to kill you." I get up and I swing my arm again but she throws me into Dean.

"Jayden get off me you idiot and give me the knife." I give it to him to kill her with, as I am out of breath.

"Son of a bitch we will get you Meg I swear we will." Dam it she disappeared again. I scream out, as I know I lost my choice to kill her again.

"Dean Jayden what happened." It was Sam again. I swig my right fist and hit him with as much force as I could. He falls backwards. Dean grabs me.

"Get your ass in the house now." I nod and make my way back to the house. I am not really going to the house I am heading to the bar.

I jump over the fence onto the sidewalk. I walk between the trees that are along the sidewalk incase Dean Sam or Bobby spots me.

I passed the gas station that is on the corner. That is where I had got my vodka and coke from last night.

I can see the bar from here it is called the Falls bar. I have got all my new cards so when I show my ID card I am now Alexis Daniels who is twenty one years old.

I am only wearing a plan light blue t-shirt with some dark blue jeans. I am not dressed as if I am that old, but they will accept the ID card.

I walk into Falls bar and straight up to the bar counter. There are hardly any people in here. But I can spot a few hunters from here.

The bartender is currently serving another hunter has ginger hair with deep blue eyes. Well I am not in a hurry, as I don't want to go back so he can take as long as he likes until he serves me.

"Miss what can I get you?" I just want to forget that my mom is not here anymore. I am hardly coping and I guess that I am tail spinning big time. I have never got drunk or thrown punches at innocent people, as I have been doing since her death.

"Can I have a vodka and coke with some ready salted crisps please?" Well it is lunchtime right so I need to eat something.

I never picked up my cell phone so they can't get hold of me. Which is good as I am planning to get drunk?

"Sure Miss but I need to see some ID first." I hand him my ID card and hope it works because I need a drink.

"Coming up here you go." I will down it fast so I get drunk faster. Good he throws my crisps on the bar top.

I never paid for my meal with Amy, so she must have paid. Wow a demon paying for a human meal. They must have taken Amy's body with them as I saw it at the shop.

"Here is your vodka and coke that will be two dollars sixty cents." I hand him my money and get off the stool that I am sitting on. I will sit at the back of the bar out of the eyes of the other hunters.

I sit down at my table where I can see who is coming into the bar to my right. Also, I can see the pool tables in front of me. The restrooms are to my left. All demon hunters' check the lay out of the place they are in just incase they need to make a quick escape.

"Hi good looking can I join you my name is Rob." He can sit here at my table I don't care even if he is a demon. I am in that mood if my mom was alive it would be different.

"Sure I am Jayden are you alone." Rob nods. I guess he is okay for a guy of my age he must be around sixteen. He has blonde spiky hair with light blue eyes. I guess he has a cute smile.

"If you get me another drink I will tell you all about me." I know that was uncalled for but I have not got much money on me.

"Sure what are you drinking Jayden." Mom and dad would be kicking my ass for this. But they are not here and I want to have some fun. Even if, it does happen to be too dangerous.

"Vodka and coke Rob if you are lucky we can go back to your place I am not up to anything today." Okay that was stupid Jayden you idiot.

"Sure I will be back Jayden wait there." The bartender is going to water it down he has been watching me for a whole now.

I am being stupid but for once, I don't even care what is going to happen. Dean and Sam should beware of me in this mood. I can be a walking into all kinds of trouble.

"Here you go he has watered it down I think." I knew he would. He doesn't want me to get too drunk in his bar this early.

"So what do you do Jayden?" I am hunter as same as you. I just want to have some fun. Time to make this more fun.

"I am a hunters as same as you Rob." I bring my right arm around his shoulder and lean in. His lips are on mine in a second. I get on his lap and I start kissing him.

"Do you want to get out of here Jayden?" That is what I want Rob let's go. A guy who is at his table to our left has been watching me for a while now. Well I am out of here.

I take Rob's hand and we head towards the door. That guy is still looking at me. I am sorry I am taken. The guy is cuter then Rob but I don't care.

We are back in the blazing hot sun. Rob pushes me into the wall of the bar. I must be drunk as I am letting him do this. Usually I would push him off. My left hand is in his hair and my right hand is on his waist.

Suddenly a pair of arms grab me and pull me away from Rob into a hard chest. I look up to see the guy who has been watching me when I was in the bar.

"Come on you are drunk you don't want to do this I will take you home." How does he know that I am drunk and what I want?

"How do you know what I want and I am not drunk?" I let out a giggle. Well that was proving that I am not drunk not. He raises his eyebrows at me as to say really.

"Look I am going to take her home now if you try and me I will shoot you with this." He flashes his black gun.

"I was talking to her first and I am a hunter to, I am Rob and you are." Oh, god they are going to fight over me.

"I am Dylan and I am taking her home come on kid." I am no kid but he is cute and way better looking then Rob.

"I will go with Dylan as his name starts with a D." I burst out laughing but before I could come up with anything different Dylan was leading me away from Rob.

I have no idea where this Dylan is taking me. I hope we get something to drink. I stumble over the parking lot of Falls bar.

"Where do you want to be dropped off?" In heaven to visit my mom and dad. But I can't so I will say Bobby's place.

"Bobby Singer's he is down the road Dylan oh I am Jayden Winchester or Jayden Bailey." Oh shit I wasn't meant to say that oh well I have now.

"I know Bobby and Bobby is going to be pissed at the state of you." Not as much as Sam will be or Dean maybe he will care enough to notice.

We come to Dylan's ride, which turns out to be a nice motorbike in black and silver. However, more flashier then mine was. I jump on the back and he jumps on the front then hands me a nice black helmet. I clip it on and I lock my arms around his waist. Then we take off up the road.

"So you are the baby of the Winchester family, I have only heard of Dean and Sam no mention of them having a baby sister." Yeah blame my dad for that one.

"I was secret Winchester until now and Dean hates me but Sam loves me." I lean into him a bit more as I am feeling dizzy.

Dylan is about seventeen or eighteen years old with dark brown, which is nearly, black, which is spiky. He has a cute smile that all the girls would fall for. He is dressed as a hunter in his black leather jacket. I own a black leather jacket myself.

We pull into the salvage yard and he cuts the engine. I go to get off the bike but I nearly fall on my ass. But Dylan catches me just in time. He takes my helmet off and takes his off. Then jumps off the bike then helps me off.

"Dylan why is there two of you, are you an alien." Oh yeah I think I am drunk. Dylan bursts out laughing at me.

Dylan knocks on the door and holds my waist tightly, so I do not fall over. I guess he is my own knight in shining armour.

Dylan did rescue me from going somewhere with Rob. The door swings opens to reveal Bobby standing there. I wave to him and nearly fall again but Dylan catches me again.

"Before you accuse me of her being drunk she has got drunk all by little herself." Bobby throws something inside and I hear a light thud and a cuss.

Dean comes to the door and his eyes go wide. I guess they might not have found out that I am not in the house.

"Hi De look I am drunk and I have picked up a guy." I burst out laughing my ass off. Dean does not look happy to see me big surprise there not.

"Dean this is Dylan Kayden a hunter he brought Kayden here she was drunk where he found her." Dean looks scary when he is mad.

"Bring her in so I can kick her ass." At least dad is not here or my mom. Dad had me doing chores for a month after he caught me drunk coming from a party.

We walk into the kitchen and Dylan puts me in the chair then holds onto my shoulders incase I fall off the chair. What I am very likely to do in a minute.

"I came in Falls bar and saw her with this guy, she was all over him." I was not all over him it is called having some fun.

"I followed her out of the bar and the guy had her up against the wall so I stepped in." God it is not a crime, I am just having fun.

"His name was Rob someone anyway I managed to get her on my bike and here we are." Oh my god did I just give a clap for that. Dylan is smirking at me. He is dead sexy better then Rob.

"Dean I will help you to get her upstairs to sleep this off." I hug Dylan and I get up then fall over again but Dylan catches me.

"Dam it Jayden stay on your dam feet come on move your stupid ass." Dean grabs me roughly to drag me upstairs leaving Dylan standing in the kitchen with Bobby.

Suddenly I am in my bed with Dean standing over me looking worried. He shakes his head and tugs me in.

"Jayden don't go down this route it is a dark road." What route Dean I am drunk and now I am confused.

"Don't start tail spinning JJ night kiddo." He kisses me head and turns to leave. I put my arm out to stop him I want him to stay with me.

"Can you stay De please just until I fall asleep?" He takes me in his arms then starts to rock me back and forth, as if I was his baby.

It has been a week since I was drunk with Dylan Kayden bringing me back to Bobby's place. I heard Dean saying to Sam last night that I told you this would happen if we let Jayden stay with us. But, you lot would not listen to me now look what is happening. I have been out of control and I am not denying it. How can I, when I know that Dean is right.

In this week, I have been drunk every night. Dylan has been tracking me for two days and it is lucky that he has. As I have been trying to pick up guys, that are twice my age.

Sam caught me writing on some paper a goodbye letter to Dean and him. I was going to make a demon deal.

Dean caught me in the back of the impala with a guy. Nothing happened at all. Dean stopped it before it went further then kissing. For that, I am grateful.

Dylan and I are getting to know each other. He is the only thing what is okay. He listens to me when I need it. He knows me and I know him. It is a week but we are close even in that time. I am glad I have him.

It is now five in the morning and I am in Dean's room like always. Dean has stopped taking me back to my room at nights. He wants me to be with him so I am not getting into trouble.

Everytime I wake up in the night Dean wakes up. I think he is worried about me. Dean is now being big brother to me, which I need him to be.

I need to tell Dean something that happened yesterday. But I am scared about how Dean is going to react. But, I know that I have to tell him he needs to know.

"Dean I need to tell you something that happened yesterday." Dean grunts and opens his eyes. I do not want to tell him but I know that I have to.

"Jayden what is it you know you can tell me anything." Yeah but I tried to hurt myself Dean. I am so screwed up.

"I tried to cut my wrists yesterday and I thought that you should know." Dam it Jayden that was not a good thing to say.

"You what Jayden dam it JJ." Suddenly I was crying into his chest. I shocked myself yesterday. I am not suicidal I am just missing mom.

"Can I ask why JJ." It would have been my mom's birthday yesterday and that was why. I am not going to lie to Dean.

"It would have been her birthday and I miss her De so much." Bobby now calls me darling. I am called Jay by Sam. Dylan calls me Jaya because I said it was different.

"Can I get up Dean and make myself some breakfast." He looks in shock, as I hardly ever eat. But, he nods and let me go.

I get into the kitchen and I grab two beers from the fridge. Then start to drink one. I am getting worse and I know it. I am only eating one meal a day in front of Dean Sam and Bobby. I am not eating any more then that.

I have headaches everyday and feel sick. I am sensitive and I feel vulnerable without the guys near me. I am a mess and they are all worried about me.

Dylan wants to come back but I said I am fine. I am lying to him as well. All I can think about is killing Meg.

"What the hell Jayden Alexis Winchester dam it give me that bottle." Holy shit Dean made me jump. He rips the beer out of my hand and grabs the other one.

"That is it, this has to stop Jayden the nightmares screaming Meg's or your mom's names in the middle of the night, it is killing you." I know and that is the thing I do not care if it does I want to see mom and dad.

"You think you killed your mom but Jayden that is crap, Meg killed your mom Jayden nothing else did, it was all Meg." I still believe that I killed mom I cannot help it.

"Listen to me it wasn't your fault Jayden blame the thing that killed her and that is Meg." Dean I am but I cannot kill her. It is killing me knowing that she is still out there.

"I am blaming her Dean but I can't kill her and me knowing that she is still out there it is killing me De." God that was the most honest that I have been in days with my half brothers.

"Jayden when Sam lost Jessica I told him this and I am going to tell you, Jayden you have to be prepared that it might take some time to kill her and if you don't get that into that head of yours it is going to kill you." I know he is talking sense but I cannot wait, I need to kill Meg now.

"I am not losing you to Meg, Jayden no way do you hear me but we can not help you if you are thinking like this." Dean brings me into a hug.

"The crossroad demons won't make a deal for mom, I tried De but I can't get her back De." I tried a few nights ago and I told Dylan about it who went postal.

"The demons wouldn't make a deal as you have salt and burned your mom's body also I am so going to kick your ass if you try that again." I have found a way to do it but it is black magic.

"I know a way I can do it but it is risky." Now Dean looks shocked and worried for my safety. It goes against everything I am, as I would have to kill an innocent person.

"Tell me how because I can't think one thing, how you could bring your mom back from being salt and burned." He is going to hit me but I want him to know.

"I would have to kill an innocent person and do a spell then I get my mom back." Ow dam it he slapped me hard ow Dean.

"You are not doing that do you hear me Jayden Alexis Winchester." I nod to say I understand but I am not certain. As I, just want is my mom back and I am going to try anything.

"I wasn't going to Dean but there is a way but I am not going to do it." I am going to ask about hunting again.

"Can we just go hunting Dean I am ready." I have been ready for ages but Dean keeping saying no to hunting so we are doing nothing.

"No you are not ready you will kill the people we are trying to help at the moment." What I am not that bad.

"As long as I am around noting bad is going to happen to you." I do believe that, as Dean is so protective of me now.

"Jayden just be prepared for a long wait to kill Meg, it took a whole year to kill yellow eyes for the murders of mom and Jessica but then it was Brandy who killed Jessica." But, I cannot think of anything but getting her for mom's death.

"I can't Dean it is all I can think about I need her dead Dean." He must have has the same talk with Sam over finding dad and for Jessica's killer.

"I am going to work on a car if that is okay." Dean nods his head but looks worried. I am not going to hurt someone.

I end up sitting in the impala hood thinking about all the things that they have both been through without me.

They both told me how Mary their mom was murder by a demon called Azzel or yellow eyes as we call him.

But, it turns out that our dad was killed when he was younger. Mary their mom made a demon deal to save dad and the deal came due when Sam was six months old. I said a silent thank you to Mary as we could get to know our dad because of her deal.

Also, when they was sent back in time they found out that Mary was a demon hunter. All her of her family was.

Sam sat me down to tell me how his girlfriend Jessica had got killed they all thought was yellow eyes again but it turned out to be a demon called Brandy who was Sam's best friend when he was at Standford University.

That was so cruel I felt for Sam when I heard that. He still had tears in his eyes telling me. It had to be awful to find out that your best friend who you trusted for years killed the love of your life.

Dean told me that dad went missing so he went to get Sammy from Standford University. Dean told me they found him again about year latter.

Dad told me that he was going under the radar so not to contract him and that he would call me when he can.

Dad just left Dean and Sam without a word that he had to go under the radar. Dean said that dad was looking for their mom's killer

Sam told me about the car crash with a demon driving of a monster truck. Which nearly killed Dean but dad made a deal for Dean so dad went to hell?

I was not surprised by that dad would do anything for us kids. Dad would do anything for me when he was with me.

I was laying on Dean's bed when he told me how Sam was kidnapped by yellow eyes then he was stabbed.

Dean could not live without Sam so he made a deal with the crossroad demon to bring Sam back but he only had a year on the deal.

Sam sat me down after dinner last night and told me how they killed yellow eyes. I am glad that they got him. That took them a year but Meg is going to be killed sooner then that.

"Jayden are you okay out here." I am fine Dean I just nee time by myself. I just nod and he goes back into the house. I guess he knows that I need time.

I was recovering from a nightmare. Dean had me in his arms and told me about the demon bitch Ruby. I hate her for what she did to my brothers. If she were still alive, I would kill her. Ruby just wanted Sam to use his powers.

Sam told me when I was helping him wipe up about his powers, which was given to him by the demon yellow eyes. Yellow eyes had dropped demon blood into Sam's mouth when he was six months old to give him demon powers. I am cool with that it is no Sam's fault.

They fought for a year to save Dean from his deal but to no avail. Dean who was in the hell for six months, which is sixty years as time, is different down there. It scares me big time but I need mom back.

I am going to go to the crossroads I know should not but I need to do this. I need to get my mom back.

I stand up and start walking to the fence. The nearest crossroads is down the road so I can just walk there.

I was on the sofa one afternoon when Dean picked me up and laid my on his lap. I was ill but I had a hangover so I was not ill but Dean do not know that. He told me all about angels. Castiel is an angel who I have not met yet. Castiel pulled Dean out of hell. Then the fight began with the angels and demons.

In them six months when Dean was in hell Sam was with Ruby she taught him to use his powers and she was giving him demon blood to make them stronger.

It turns out Lucifer was Sam's vessel and Dean was Michaels vessel. They were meant to fight if Lucifer were to rise from hell.

Ruby had turned Sam against Dean so he killed another demon Lilith who was the seal to rise Lucifer. It was not Sam's fault; he thought that he was doing good killing Lilith. Well Lucifer got out of hell because of Sam.

In that time when they were fighting to save the seals to keep, Lucifer in hell they found out they had half brother called Adam Milligan. I will never meet my other half brother

We hunters knew that Lucifer was walking on earth again, I just did not know how. I did see him once as I was with mom on a hunt. He was there to kill humans and was doing a great job of it. We retreated and got out.

Turns out that as Dean refused to be Michael's vessel the angels took Adam so he became the vessel for Michael.

Then Dean and Sam found out they could trap Lucifer in his cage again if they get four silver rings. Which belonged to the four horsemen war, famine, pestilence and death? Sam said yes to Lucifer so they had a big showdown with Sam falling into hell with Michael.

Dean told me this all on the sofa, there was lots to take in but I kept asking him questions if I did not understand something. I was grateful they shared this all with me.

I am at the crossroads time to see if I can get a deal this time. I bury my box with herbs and my ID card in. I am not going to be here without mom.

"Jayden you are back again are you." It is the same demon as before. I am not going to go back without a deal.

"Yeah hi again look I want my mom back and I want a deal." Stop laughing I am being serious you bitch.

"Jayden I have told you I am not going to deal with you as you burnt the bones of your mom." I am not leaving until she kills me then.

"I want the same deal as Dean I want a year then the deal comes due." Dean is going kick my ass for this.

"No deal as I have said, my boss doesn't do deals if you have burned the bones." Stop telling me that you bitch you are lying your ass off.

Last night I took the demon-killing knife out of Sam's room. The knife, that Ruby gave Sam when they were working together. I am glad she did one thing for us.

My right hand has the knife in it. If she do not give me a deal I will kill her. I have no problem killing demons.

"You either give me a deal or I will kill you." I show her the knife and let a smirk come across my face.

"If you kill me there will be another demon to take my place." As if I care, I will kill them all if I have to just to get a deal.

"Okay my boss wants the brothers dead your half brothers so kill them then we will make you a deal." Oh dam it can I do that can I kill my half brothers after everything they have done for me. I would say no in a second if my mom were still alive. This is where I have changed.

"Fine you have got a deal I will kill them then I want you to bring my mom back." I think I have surprised the demon.

The demon she has black long hair with red eyes. The demon is wearing a low cut black dress let's just say I have seen demons worse then her.

"Jayden well I am surprised but okay if you kill your half brothers then you cans have your year deal." I smirk at the idea of it.

"When do you want me to kill them?" I can't believe I am doing this. But, I need to get my mom back alive.

"In two days then the next day after killing them, come to the crossroads for your deal "I gave a quick nod to the demon. My mom is my family that I have known from years. Dean and Sam I don't really know yet.

The demon turns to go away. My right arm shoots out and stabs her in the chest. She looks in pure shock with her eyes going wide. A yellow light comes from her body and she starts to fall to the ground.

"I never said that I was going to let you live did I bitch rest in hell bitch." I pull the knife out and smirk. I am smirking of killing a demon maybe I have lost it.

I look up at the sound of moment. Dean and Sam walk out with shock on their faces. Well I could kill them now.

"Are you going to kill us now Jayden oh yeah we heard the deal." I can't blame Dean for being cold with me. I just killed a demon in cold blood. She never killed anyone that I loved she just made deals.

"I don't…know I need to go bye." I can't believe what just went down with me. I am cold as ice my head is gone dark side.

"Dean kill me you have the Colt in your right hand kill me." Samuel Colt, who made a gun that, kills the supernatural. The Colt was made for hunters like us.

He also built churches with iron railway lines in Wyoming to protect a devils gate. The doors to hell it has opened before and a load of demons escaped.

"You want me to kill you Jayden have you lost your mind drop the knife." I go to drop the knife but stop.

My right hand goes towards my heart to stab myself. Suddenly a loud gun shot rings out. I fall to the ground.

Sam stands over me and kicks the knife away from me over to Dean. I guess that was rock salt as it hurts.

"Come on we have to talk." I don't want to talk Dean all I want is my mom back with me. Sam picks up the knife and hands it to Dean.

I can see the impala parked up the road about a five minute walk away. I am suddenly too tired to walk to the impala. I trip up and go to the ground hard. I lay there staring up at the light blue sky.

It is about six thirty in the morning now. I can hear the birds in the trees and I can feel a breeze. I don't want to move from this spot.

"Get up we are going to go to Bobby's." I just curl on my side and close my eyes. I can feel Dean pick me up.

"Let's get to the car and you can get some rest then we are having a long talk." I still want mom back but I am not sure killing my half brothers is an option.

Sam gets in the back of the car with me. Dean lays me on Sam's lap. Sam's arms come around me to protect me. Maybe he should not protect me anymore.

My eyes are dropping with the lack of sleep. I can hear them whispering. I can't even make out what they are saying.

"Dean we have no choice he could help she has been talking to him more then us these last few days."

"I know Sam but I hate to get a stranger involved in our business but I will call him when we get back to Bobby's."

Maybe it was about getting something to eat. I am too tired to listen to them talking. All I need sleep and see what happens. I know one thing Dylan can not know about this one.

Dam it my phone ring out as I received a text. I bring my purple T Mobile phone out and press read message.

**Jaya can u text me when u get this. I am worried about u as u didn't text me or rang me yesterday. Dyl**

Great Dylan is worried well I am not going to say what is happening. He will kick me ass if finds out that I agreed to kill my half brothers.

**Hey Dyl I am ok thanks. I have just busy helping Dean with my bike that I have been working on. Jaya**

I put my cell phone back in my back pocket and settle down again. Now I can go to sleep and then have time to come up with something good to tell Sam and Dean.

I hope you enjoyed reading the fourth chapter of my story. Please leave a review if you would like to.


	5. Chapter 5

I do not own anything to do with Supernatural that you recognize in this story. I only own Jayden Bailey/Winchester and Dylan Kayden with others that you do not recognize.

Chapter five: Prank Wars Hunter Style

{Dylan's POV}

I can hear my phone ringing so I reach out to the table beside my bed and grab it. Dam it I do not realise the number. Dam it I do not like answering my cell phone if I do not know the number. Well I can always hang up.

"Hello this is Dylan Kayden how may I help you." I am hoping that it is Jayden as I am worried about her.

"Hello Dylan this is Dean Winchester calling we need to talk." I knew it Jayden has never been a day without texting or calling me. Even with that text she sent me, I knew something was not right.

"Dean is Jayden okay back there." I know the answer I knew it was bad when she told me that she nearly did a demon deal. I should have gone back.

"Jayden nearly made a demon deal the deal was to kill Sammy and me Dylan she is tail spinning man." I need to get out of here and to Sioux Falls South Dakota.

"I am on my way just don't leave her alone for a second she is not thinking straight." We have to get Jayden to listen to us now or it will be too late to save her from herself.

"Sam is with her now but she is asleep she was going to kill us Dylan." Dam it Jayden you are upsetting Dean now.

"Dean you and I both know that this is not Jayden man she love you guys." Maybe I should have told Dean and Sam about the demon deal but I thought me talking to her was enough.

"I know but where are you Dylan." I need to get off the phone and ring someone to take over this hunt for me.

"Kenton North Dakota I will be here in eight hours I have to hand over a poltergeist hunt so that is why I am going to be that long." I can ring Sean to come here and then hand it over to him he is a good hunter. Jayden now is more important then a hunt at the moment.

"Sure Dylan and thanks for coming man we are at Bobby's." Man he sounds worried. I hope we can help her.

"Dean don't tell her that I am coming or she might take off on us, she never text or rang me all of yesterday until a text message an hour ago which was a load of crap." We do not need her taking off on us.

"Sure I have to go Bobby wants to know what is gong on." I nod my head to Dean, okay I am losing it myself he cannot see me.

"Sure Dean I have to ring a guy to take over bye call me if something else happens." I just hope nothing does happen.

"Sean can you take the hunt for me man. " I am on my bike ready to go to Jayden. I need to be here for her.

"Sure Dylan I will be there in an hour if you got a room give me the number and motel then I will get the information you have gathered." That is a good idea.

"I am at Red Roofs motel room eight in Kenton North Dakota." It is ten to eight in the morning now so I should be in Sioux Falls at three fifty in the afternoon.

"I will be there so you can leave if you need to." Thank god, I need to go. I just hope I can get through to her.

I may have only known her a week but she is like my best friend. I need to protect her. We need to protect her it is our job.

"I will go it is a poltergeist bye Sean call me if you need me bye." It is time to get to Jayden. While I try to cut, some time off the journey.

I just pull up at Bobby's place it is one fifty I have cut the journey by two hours. Six hours on the road is not good when you want to be with a friend who needs you.

I take off my black helmet and look around. Dean is under the hood of his car and he is getting out. Sam Bobby and Jayden herself is not outside. Time to meet Dean and talk about Jayden

"Dean hi what is going on where is she man?" I do not know if I want to know this but I have to if, I want to help her.

"I think she is downstairs I heard shouting she just been sleeping." I nod at Dean then I grab my bags off my bike to head in.

It is cloudy day and a bit cool but it is okay. We have more problems then the stupid weather. All I know is we have to get through her.

I do not bother to knock as I can hear shouting which is coming from Jayden. I open the door to step into the kitchen.

Jayden is kicking Sam who is on the floor in his stomach. Sam is protecting himself by curling up in a tight ball. I drop my bags and quickly make my way over.

I grab her and threw her off Sam Jayden goes onto the floor a few feet from Sam. I quickly pin her arms behind her back and put all my weight onto her so she cannot move.

"Sam are you okay man I have her pinned to the floor." I can feel her struggling as she is trying to push me off her but it is not going to work.

"Yeah I tried to talk to her and you saw what she did." I can see what is going on with her. She has arrived at the lashing out stage.

First comes shock grief then rebelling but then comes lashing out in anger. I guess the last one is breaking down and dealing with someone's death. Everyone is so different but I know Jayden by now.

"Come on Jayden we are going to talk in your room." I let her up and let her go of her arms but then she goes for Sam again. Jayden shoves me a little but I never lose my balance. I am not surprised I was ready for it. I grab her and shove her towards the stairs.

We get to her room and she goes to sit on the bed as I close the door I can see the anger raging in her. It is in her eyes. We need to get her to calm down and think about things.

I sit down next to her on the bed. I know that she do not want to hurt anyone it is a part of trying to deal with her mom's death.

Suddenly she turns to me and kisses me out of nowhere. Jayden's arms are around my neck as she deepens the kiss. I kiss her back and strokes her hair. Her hands goes to my dark blue t-shirt. She lifts it off me and kisses me again.

"Jayden no this is not a good idea we need to talk." I put on my t-shirt and I look really look at her. She is tail pinning so bad right now, she is so not in a good place at the moment.

"Talk to me Jaya this isn't you the lashing out trying to make the deals and kissing me." I know Jayden's type she would never have kissed me in her right mind. Jayden would want to get to know me better first.

"I want mom back and I want Meg dead." Oh, my god that is not the Jayden I know. That was the coldest voice I have heard from her. This is not our Jayden at all.

"Can I get a hug Dylan?" I know what she is up to I can see it written all over her face. She is going to kiss me again.

I nod and her arms come around my neck. Her soft lips meet mine again and she has her right hand on my neck with her left hand in my hair. My right hand is on her waist and left hand in her hair.

Suddenly our tops are off and we are kissing more passionately. I should be stopping this but I like her too much. Jayden is on her back and I stroke her cheek. She looks cute in her pink bra that she is wearing.

The door opens before we could get ourselves in a better position for visitors. All I hear is a loud grasp. I look up to see Sam, which is good as Dean, would kill me.

I get off the bed and grab my t-shirt and hands her hers. I can see she is going red in the face. I am not far off myself.

"Sam err well err do you want something." God dam it this is not good. Jayden is looking at me with her cute smirk on her face.

"Well err dinner is ready if you want to join us if you are finished making out." He smirks and he leaves the room.

Well that was awkward to say the least. Dam it now I have made matters worst. I can see Dean in the doorway.

"Jayden get your ass downstairs now." She rolls over and faces the cream wall. I sigh this is not going to be easy. I lift her up and put her on the floor.

"Go on I need to talk to Dean about a hunt." She glares but goes down. Dean looks angry with me. Dam it Sam told him shit.

"Dylan you were suppose to talk to her not make out with her man." I know and I wish I stopped her. God I am an idiot.

"I am sorry Dean she is not going to talk to us as she too angry at losing her mom to think straight." Dean's left hand goes into his hair.

"I know that Dylan dam it look just don't take advantage of Jayden she is screwed up as it is." I nod and go to make my way downstairs.

Dena and I walk into the kitchen and sit down. Jayden looks happy that is weird. Her right hand grabs my left hand.

I do not know if I can stop this becoming something more. I have missed her when I was on the road so much.

I have to remember she is only fifteen and I am not going to do anything that she might regret. In a weeks time I want to protect her from more heartache.

"Jayden Alexis Winchester get your right hand off Dylan's hand now." She smiles but she takes it off. However, she sends a few glares at Dean.

We eat and make small talk Jayden hardly eats anything. I can tell she wants to talk to me alone but I am not sure if that is a good idea.

"I have found a hunt guys so can we go on the hunt." I look at Dean and he shakes his head. I agree she is no way up for hunting yet.

She gets up angrily then kisses me and in full view of everyone. Then she makes her way up to her room. I am red in the face, as Bobby is looking my way.

"Can I get a beer Dean?" He grabs one from the fridge as he is sitting near the fridge. He hands me a beer.

"Bobby err we err we kissed earlier I am sorry but I really do like her." Dean is giving me a big angry glare but I want to tell him the truth. I do think my girlfriend is angry at the whole world at the moment to think straight. Oh god I said my girlfriend.

I get up and make my way upstairs before they can say something. I can hear her in her room singing. Do I make her that happy for her to pull herself out of the state that she has been in since her mom's death?

I walk into her room and she walks up to me and kisses me on the mouth. My arms go around her waist. She gets closer to me. She is so cute in every way.

"Jayden no baby look we have to take this slowly" She nods and lays down on the bed. I go to lay down next to her. I just called her baby.

We must had fell asleep, as it is dark outside the window. Jayden is thrashing around on the soft bed. Then she screams out for her mom then she screams for Meg to stop. I go to grab her but Dean comes in the room. He grabs her and pulls her into his chest rocking her back and forth. It seems to calm her down a lot.

"De I am scared she killed mommy De." Her voice is like a scared kitten. Dean strokes her hair and kisses the top of her head.

"Come on we get some sleep in my room are you okay on your own Dylan." I nod but I get up to open the door that closed.

Jayden is in Dean's arms when we get to his room. I open the covers and they get in. Jayden curls up to Dean tightly. Her right hand is in the front of his black t-shirt and the left hand is on his left side of the t-shirt.

"Dylan get to sleep I have got her I am used to this she comes here every night." Jayden did say she does sleep in Dean's bed. At least is not lying to me.

I nod and go back to Jayden's room. I lay down on the bed thinking how Dean has changed in a week. He was nasty to her but now is warming up to her.

[Jayden's POV]

I wake up in Dean's arms from last night. I curl around and try to go back to sleep. I cannot get out of my head Dylan kissing me back. I like Dylan but we have to see what happens.

"Jayden are you okay you just woke up." I am sure Dean can read minds. Even after I hurt my Sam and was going to make a deal to kill them he is still worried.

"Dean I miss mom but I know we have to wait to kill Meg but it hurts De." He hugs me tighter and that is what I need.

"Dean I really like Dylan would you mind if I dated him." You are an idiot nice going Jayden not. Oh, Dean is smirking.

"He is eighteen and you are going to turn sixteen but if he makes you happy okay." Good I will ask Sam when he gets up. I want them to approve Dylan and me before we start something.

"Jayden I don't want you to get too serious too quickly you hear me." I nod and turn red then I get comfortable again in the bed.

"I mean it Jayden Alexis Winchester you are fifteen no need to rush into having sex." Oh, god kill me now.

"I am not going to Dean can we drop it now." I need to deal with mom's death with Dylan and my family helping me.

"That is good to hear but if you are thinking about it just drop a hint I need to know." No way, Dean as if I am going to tell him something that private.

"He means just say I am thinking of taking our relationship to the next level and I think you two should know also Jayden use protection." I am now red in the face. I bury my head in Dean's chest. I feel Dean chuckle to himself. I hate Sammy.

"I will can you and Sam stop this now I am red." They burst out laughing. I am not laughing it is embarrassing.

I am not sure if I will tell them when the time is right but I will try. I do like Dylan and I hope we can make it work.

"Dean and Sam can we do something today just us." Okay where did that come from? Oh Dean why are you moving

"Okay but for that we have to move out of bed JJ come on up you get." Bur I grip Dean tighter and try to go back to sleep.

"Jayden you just said that you want to do something so up you get." I shake my head and pull Sam onto the bed with us.

"Jayden I am going to fall off the bed" I do not care Sam you Dean and me are going to stay here on this bed.

"Hi you three wow you are going to fall out of that bed Sam." I smile at Dylan I do like him but maybe taking it slow is better then rushing into things.

"Dean Sam and I are having a bed day, we are going to do everything on this bed sleep eat and drink." Dylan comes in he strokes my head and kiss the top of my head then leaves with a big smirk on his face.

I settle down to go to sleep on Dean's chest. Suddenly ice cold water hits me Dean and Sam. I sheik out loud and fall out of the bed bringing Dean and Sam with me. There are three thuds as we hit the floor.

"Dylan that hurt and now I am wet." I look up from the wooden floor to see him smirking. Oh, crap my t shirt that I am wearing is wet and see through.

"Dylan that got us wet as well prepare for pay back." I am glad Dean wants pay back on Dylan so a prank war has began.

"I didn't mean to get Sam or you bye." We burst out laughing as he runs out of the room. This is going to be fun.

I get up and grab one of Dean's t-shirts, which is a black AC/DC t-shirt. Man, this is too big but I like it. It goes well with my dark blue jeans that I am wearing. I look up to see Dean trying not to laugh. I am going downstairs to get something to eat.

The sun is shining through the blinds in the kitchen. On the cars outside the sun is bouncing off the cars. It looks beautiful as if it is telling me it is a start of a new day.

"Jayden I have brought you something." Why would Sam buy me something it is not as if I have asked for anything?

I take a purple box from Sam, which is medium size. I open it and it is the cutest teddy bear I have seen in my life. Maybe because I never had a teddy bear of my own I love it. I lift the teddy bear out of the box. It is a medium size teddy bear with light brown fur. It has chocolate eyes like Sam and I with a dark brown nose. It is smiling and it is just so cute.

"Sammy I love it I never had a teddy bear well not my own just one that was off the street and I lost it when I left it at a hotel when I was six." I give Sam a big hug and we stand like that for a while.

"You are welcome I just thought it might help settle you in and I thought it was cute." I nod and hug him again. It is like I am protected from the world in Sam's arms.

"I am going to name it Sammy-Dean." Sam pushes his long brown shag hair out of his face and smiles at me.

"Too chick flick for this early in the morning guys pack it in." I used to be like that when I was with mom but I have changed.

"De look what Sammy have brought me." I cannot believe that I am this happy about getting a teddy bear.

"It is cute JJ now get some food and we plot against Dylan." I have only been in one prank war at school and that was such a laugh.

In comes Bobby and Dylan so we cannot talk about our revenge yet or he will hear us. Maybe I can be okay with this set up. As it is only Dean Sam Bobby and Dylan.

"Morning darling Dean and Sam what are you lot planning for Dylan you do know this prank war always escalates." I am ready to have some fun. I can think of a few to do.

"Do you guys want a drink Dylan?" It is time to put my plan to work on Dylan. This is going to be a fun day. I cannot wait to see their faces.

"Sure Jay I will have coffee with Bobby and Dean, the rest should have orange juice Jay." Okay Sam I am not getting you yet but I am getting Dylan.

I switch on the kettle and take out some orange juice for Dylan and me. I turn around to see if Dyl is looking my way and he is not so I can put my plan into action. I grab the hot sauce bottle and tip some in then swirl it around.

The kitchen is full with actively. I never had a full kitchen like this before it was usually just mom or dad with me.

The water in the kettle has boiled so I grab three mugs then spoon in the coffee granules then pour in boiling hot water into the mugs.

"Here you go guys and here is your orange juice Dylan." This is going to be fun. He takes a huge gulp of drink. Then he spits it all out over this plate.

I burst out laughing I could not help it. They all turn to Dylan and me. My stomach hurts because I am laughing so much.

"One nil to me Dylan did you like hot sauce in your orange juice Dyl." Dean Sammy and Bobby burst out into fits of laugher.

"I am going to get you for that that was gross." Bring it on Dylan bring it on. Yeah this is going to be fun. Dylan gets up and goes up the stairs probably to clean his teeth.

"Jayden that was classic we will let you two fight it out we are not going to join in yet." Okay Dean but I am sure you will sooner then latter.

Bobby hands me a plate with chocolate pancakes on then. These are my favourite pancakes I used to have them when I was little.

"Dad used to cook these for me but usually burnt them but they were still nice." Dean and Sam burst out laughing.

"Yeah dad wasn't the best cook in the world I would do most of the cooking for Sammy and him." I wish I had been with them when they were younger.

"I wish I was with you two when you were younger it is not fair I missed out of this much." I am angry with dad and mom for that. It is no secret I have told Dean and Sam that I blame them for a number of things in my life.

"Jayden you didn't miss much dad was hardly there it was just me and Sammy also you the baby of this family you are still growing up." I do not mind being the baby of the family I like it.

"That reminds me Jayden we are going to start on your school work this week." Way to bring down my happy mood Sammy.

"No need to pout I will make it fun as well." I hate school all I want to do it hunt that bitch Meg down and kill her.

"I tell you what I will be home schooled by you Sam if we can go on a hunt and try to kill that bitch Meg deal or no deal." I am mad but I want to hunt.

"No deal you are not ready for hunting and we need to talk first so come on we will talk in the impala as you are finished." I am mad Dean always says no to hunting.

The sky is deep blue with no fluffy white clouds. I wonder where Dylan got to as he never came down again from upstairs.

Dean sits down on the hood of the impala this is usually where we have our meetings. This car is like home to us.

"You were going to deal with the demon and kill us so it that still on Jayden." I forgot about the deal.

"No I was stupid and I am sorry I lost it for a minute." Okay a minute is not true as I have been like this since mom died.

"How did you cope with losing your mom without killing her killer for so long?" I need to know this is killing me.

"Dad brought us up on hunting as you know so we either had a hunt to keep our minds off it also we were patient." I have never been patient in my life.

"I don't know if I can do it Dean it is too hard I need her dead it is all I can think about." I know that I need to hunt I need to kill someone before I go mad.

"When dad was alive these twenty two years were the worst but he coped I guess because of us and the fact he knew he was eventfully was going to kill it." Dean puts his arm around me and hugs me.

"Jayden you have got to deal with this or it is going to kill you" I am trying to if you just let me hunt Dean.

"Yeah well if you let me hunt I would be okay Dean so this is your fault." Dam it I did not want to blame Dean.

"You can blame me all you like we are not leaving Bobby's until we know you will be okay on a hunt." I am okay on a hunt I need this.

"How the hell is sitting here in a salvage yard is helping the search for Meg Dean huh we are just wasting time we could be hunting and finding her." I am pissed off with this I want to hunt.

"Jayden dam it you are not focused of the hunt you only want to go after Meg and that will get you killed I am not risking it." I am out of here I am not listen to this I am getting more angry.

I took off running into the house. I tip a few times as I try to run fast. I do not care if I fall down I need to get away from Dean before I hit him.

I get into the kitchen and slam the door. Dylan jumps a mile in the air not that I care now. I wish they would let me hunt.

"Dean won't let me hunt so I am taking off you can either come with me or stay here Dylan but I am going I need to hunt and I am going to." Yeah I am angry.

I go into my room and open my bag to see if my stuff is all in there. In there I find all my clothes wrapped in cling firm. I burst out laughing, as I know Dylan has pranked me.

"Jayden did you like it and you are not leaving here." I am leaving and no one is going to stop me sorry Dylan.

"I like it but I am going I need to hunt and you lot are not going to help so I am going to find a hunt on my own." Why can they not realise this is what I want to do.

"I tell you what give it two days then we will find a hunt and we will do it together okay but not when you are this angry." Dam it Dylan why does it have to be Dylan and not Bobby saying that.

"Fine I am going to sleep night now." Dylan kisses my head and goes out of door. I wish he kissed like before not just on my head. I like him but I know we have to see where it goes.

Time to prank Dylan again I need something to do. I have some fake spiders I got a while ago still in my bag. Dylan has told me he hates spiders. I guess it is time to put my master plan to work.

I go into his room that he is staying in and empty the spiders in his bed. I know that he is tired so he might take nap before long. This is going to be fun. I hope Dylan is right and we get to hunt. I need to do something, as I have not worked on my bike Bobby said that I could work on. Right all done, time to get out of here before he comes in.

I walk into my room to find Dean on my bed, which I am not happy about, as I am angry with him. I throw the plastic bag that the fake spiders were in, in the trash.

"What do you want Dean get out I don't want you in my room." Wow, that came out cold even for me. That was my ice cold voice.

"What was in the plastic bag Shorty?" What he called me Shorty that is new but I like it coming from him.

"Fake spiders I put them in Dylan's bed now get out." I am not in the mood for this. I am tired and angry. I sleep on and off all night Dean knows it.

"Look I am your big brother and I don't want you getting hurt, because your mind is on Meg but we will find a simple hunt to go on tomorrow by the way that was a great prank one of the best I have heard in a while." How can he make me feel so guilty but that is why I love him he keeps me grounded.

"Thank you Dean and a big brother don't you mean half brother De." The bond between Dean Sam and me has been getting stronger each day even if we do clash.

"You are my baby sister we do not halves in the Winchester family now get your ass here and give me a big hug Shorty." I dive at Dean and hug him he falls back onto the bed.

Suddenly the door opens. We turn to see Sam at the door looking shocked. Why does he have that look on his face?

"Is there anything you two need to tell me because at the minute I am a bit disgusted?" Oh, no I am laying on top of Dean ewww.

"I hugged him and we fall backwards ewww Sam that is so gross he is my big brother and I am in love with Dylan." What I am in love with Dylan?

"You are in love with Dylan." I bury my head in Dean's t-shirt. Suddenly a huge scream fills the air. Oops, I forgot about the prank.

"What the hell was that Dylan guys." Sam is standing there looking confused as Dean and I laugh our asses off.

Suddenly Sam shots forward and land our us on the bed. I am now in the middle while Sam is on top and Dean is at the bottom. I turn my head and see Dylan.

"Hi Dylan did you like my present I thought you would like it." I do a pout and put my head into Dean's t-shirt as I pretend to cry.

"Dylan, are you okay we heard you scream out." Dean and I burst out lighting all over again. I can feel Dean shaking with laughter.

"I am fine but she put fake spiders in my bed Sam." Prank wars are fun and I am getting closer to my brothers but I do not want to be this close.

"What the hell are you idjits doing?" Oh, dam it Bobby just waked into the room. I wish Sam get off me as I can hardly breathe.

"We are having a bonding hug but Sammy can you get off our hug is over." Thank god Sam did get off I can breathe again.

I curl up next to Den again and try to fall asleep after all of that I am tired. Sam goes out of the door with Bobby.

"JJ get off me or you are going to fall asleep again." I just hold him tighter and let me breathing even out.

"Dam it Jayden well you do need some sleep night Jayden don't be too long asleep will you I might need to move in a hour or two." I have no control over my sleep. I feel Dean's right arm come around me to protect me falling off the bed.

Yeah my big brothers and I are closer. My dreams are coming true at long last. However, I wish my mom and dad was here to witness it. I know we will kill Meg and I hope it is soon.

Talk about me being tired Dean is sound asleep himself. I curl myself next to Dean and I feel safe in his arms. Nothing is going to get me when we have the best hunters in house.

I hope you enjoyed reading the fifth chapter of my story. Please leave a review if you would like to.


	6. Chapter 6

_I do not own anything to do with Supernatural that you recognize in this story. I only own Jayden Bailey/Winchester and Dylan Kayden with others that you do not recognize._

_Chapter Six: Sixteenth Birthday Blues_

_I am laying on my motel bed well it is Dean's as well as we only get a room with two beds. As there is no point of getting three beds in a room as I always end up climbing into Dean's bed. I still have nightmares every night._

_It has been a whole month since mom died since my life changed forever. Some of it is bad, as now I have no mom to look after me. However, I have found Dean Sam Bobby and Dylan, which is great._

"_Son of a bitch I can't believe this shit." I must have fallen asleep with a coke can in my hand as my yellow bobby tube is soaking wet._

"_Language, Jayden Alexis Winchester." For a month everytime I cuss Dean says watch it or will you watch your language. I usually follow up with shit and it starts over again._

"_De get me a t-shirt please I have spilled coke down this one." Dean chucks me my blue and silver Orlando Magic t-shirt at me._

_Okay my yellow boob tube is off and now my favourite basketball team t shirt is on. Okay now why is Dean red in the face?_

"_Dean I just took my top off it is no biggie we are family." Jezz Dean get a grip I have to see their bodies all the time._

"_It is big when you are wearing no bra on Jayden jezz." What is he on about I had my boob tube on…oh shit. You wear a boob tube without wearing a bra. Now I am red in the face._

"_JJ I meant to ask you, your sixteenth birthday is coming up what would you like." I hate getting reminded about my sixteenth birthday. I have been avoiding the subject._

"_Nothing Dean I am not having a birthday so err I am going to go to the library as Sam has taken his laptop with him bye De see you latter I have my phone on." How can I celebrate when mom and dad are not here? No my birthday is cancelled with a capital C._

_I has been raining all night when I was curled up in Dean's arms. The ground is wet and the air is slightly cold. I am glad brown long hair, which has blonde strands in it is in a ponytail._

"_Jayden Winchester I am right." I spin around and throw my right fist at his face but miss by a mile and hit air. I so need to be more careful._

"_I am Castiel I am an angel of the lord." Castiel the angel that helped Dean get out of hell. I know he has helped my family a lot since he first met us. I have been with my brothers a month and this is the first time I have met Castiel. _

"_Sorry you made me jump so is there something I can help you with Castiel." I am talking to an angel an actually angel from heaven._

"_I need to talk to you about something come with me." I nod and I go to follow him. Why would an angel want to talk to me?_

_We come to a dark brown wooden bench in a park near by to the motel where I am staying. We are on another break from hunting. So we have stopped in Nashville Tennessee. _

"_So Cas what is it you like to talk to me about." I hate being so polite but he is an angel. I am not going to be rude to him am I?_

"_I am going to ask you something, but it might not be true so do not be scared." I guess it is to do with the supernatural._

"_Azzel I think you call him yellow eyes, his plan was to turn Sam your brother into a demon and fight on the demons side as you might know by now." I know just get to the point and why bring that asshole up he is dead._

"_Azzel infected six month old babies with demon blood as same as Sam when he was little now we were aware that he was doing that with babies any age not just your brothers age." I don't like where this is going._

"_I hate to ask you this but regarding the Winchester history with the supernatural by Azzel did your mom tell you anything out of the originally." I shake my head for no I guess he thinks because I am turning sixteen years old there might be a risk I could turn into a demon._

"_Okay that is good I was just worried in case there was history repeating it's self." I have to say I was thinking that and I was going to ask Dean about it._

"_Cas err do you think the special children are still out there with demon powers." I never thought they would be because Azzel is dead but they might be._

"_We don't know but there might be some out there in the world." I nod well it is possible I just hope they are not going to go dark side._

"_I will leave you now please don't worry it was just a question also if you need to talk call me I have to answer according to Dean." I want to ask Castiel something but I am not sure if want to know the answer._

"_Cas err if you see my mom in heaven can you tell her that I am okay with my brothers and tell dad that to." Castiel smiles and nods then he is gone. I get what Dean is on about he don't like staying around._

_I walk over to the library that is on the other side of the road from the park. It is a big red brick building with library sign on the side._

_Now Cas has me wondering if something has happen with Azzel and me. I so do not need this as well as everything else. I will research my mom's side of the family. _

_Suddenly my cell phone rings out loud with Smile by my favourite girl in rock Avril Lavigne. I love the lines in the song. You know that I'm a crazy bitch, I do what I want when I feel like it, All I wanna do is lose control. I sing it to annoy Dean and Sam now. I think they know all the words._

"_Hi Dylan is everything okay I was about to go in the library." Dylan and I are still best friends we said that we would see if anything happens._

"_I was just checking in that you are okay Jaya." I am not surprised he and my brothers are still worried about me. Sometimes I am worry myself._

"_I am good Dylan you coming by sometime to hang out I miss you." It has been two weeks and I am missing him really bad._

"_I have to see but maybe on your birthday hey that is another thing what do you want." Not this again I wish they would all forget about my birthday._

"_I am not celebrating my birthday I have told Dean that." At the start of the year, I was going to be in Blue Falls Iowa and now look what has happened._

"_Okay I understand Jaya maybe go out for a meal huh anyway I need some sleep I will talk to you latter." He must have been on an all night hunt, he sounds tired._

"_Yeah sure see you Dyl love you." I never meant to say that at the end I am an idiot. Oh, well he chuckles so that is okay._

"_I love you to Jaya look we will talk when we meet up." He sounds like he wants to take it to the next level. Like in boyfriend and girlfriend, I am okay with that._

"_Sure bye Dyl." Okay he has hung up so he must have either fell asleep or needed sleep. I do like Dylan Kayden a lot._

_I walk into the library, which is a huge room with white walls with shelves of books. The furniture is in dark brown wood it looks like an old bookstore. It is like my favourite bookstore which is Barnes and Noble bookstore._

_The computers are quite new and are over in the right hand corner of the library. There are ten of them. I have to say that is quite a lot for a library of this size._

_I sit down at the computer in the corner and put in a password which is on the left side of the machine. _

_I go onto the police database and type in Lucas Anderson who was my grandfather on mom's side of the family. It says he died last year in an attack, which he was stabbed. _

_I type into the computer Alexis Anderson my grandmother also on mom's side of the family. It says she died four years ago from another an attack which she was stabbed._

_Well that is weird even for me. I mean both deaths by stabbings is a bit strange. I wonder who the investigation officer was for each case._

_Right for Lucas it is office Peter Samson and again for Alexis it was Peter Samson. Right I have taken down the number I will ring him when I get out of here._

"_Jayden are you ready to come back to the motel I am heading back now." I am glad I logged off, as I was ready to go._

"_Yeah I was about to come back anyway come on Sammy." I still need to ring Peter Samson but I can do it latter._

"_Sure Jay come on you can have a piggy back on the way back." Yes, I do not need to walk and I like piggyback rides._

_I hope on Sam's back and wrap my legs around his waist and my arms around his neck. Dean calls me JJ and Shorty but Sam only calls me Jay but I don't mind it makes Dean seem the big brother of the family, which he is._

_We get outside in the rain it is not raining that hard but it is a little bit. Sam hands me up his dark blue coat to put on so I do._

"_Sammy you haven't got a coat you are going to get wet." I know what his response will be even before it is out of his mouth._

"_You are my baby sister and it is not raining that hard." Yeah it is the same speech. I wish it could be like this all the time with me on Sam's back like a little kid. _

_I am only five foot in height and my brother's stands at six foot plus in height. I am their little sister and I look it is standing next to them._

"_Sam go into Barnes and Noble please Sammy." I love that bookstore and I want to look at a book as well._

"_Sure Jay anything for my baby sister wants she gets." I don't want to celebrate my birthday but I want to get some presents but I just don't know how to ask them._

_We make it into the bookstore and it is look like an old bookstore, which I love to spend time in. Sam puts me down on my feet._

"_You know I could buy you a book for your birthday Jay." I hate the word birthday I just do not want to celebrate my birthday so I shake my head._

"_Okay can I ask why not this is your sixteenth it is supposed to be special?" it is not special when my whole family is not here._

"_Mom is not here and dad is not either so my birthday is cancelled Sam." I spin around and go to walk to the teen selection._

_I want to buy all the Twilight books in hardback up there cost so much. The whole Twilight book set is sixty dollars. They are fifteen dollars each in here, which is the cheapest I have seen them in any bookstore that I have been to in the past few weeks. _

"_Jay what about if you keep your birthday simple a meal and a few presents." I shake my head for no. The next person who says the word birthday is going to get my right fist._

"_A movie night and a few presents but Dean will not be up for that so forget it Sammy." He pulls me into a hug and kiss my forehead._

"_Yes he will and I understand I think about mom dad and Jess on my birthday it is hard Jayden." I give him a hug back._

"_Sammy you said what present I would like for my birthday and well err how much would you want to spend on me." Sam smiles and ruffles my hair, which Dean and Sammy both do time to time. _

"_Anything now I can see you are holding a set of Twilight books in hardback so would you like them?" I cannot let them do that they are too expensive._

"_I was just looking I want a chocolate bar and a book mark." He starts laughing at me. Well I am not going to let him get these books. _

"_Jayden give me the books I can see you want them." I go to throw them back onto the shelf but they go up in the air and hit me in the face._

_Sam and I burst out laughing then sink to the floor. My nose hurts and my brown chocolate eyes are watering with tears of pain and laughter. _

"_Jayden that was brilliant." I can see Dean walking up to us laughing his ass off so he saw it to. I am so embarrassed._

"_Jayden are you okay I mean hitting yourself with some books is a thing that Sammy would do, not you." Dean helps me up and Sam is up already._

"_She wouldn't let me buy her these books so she went to throw them back on the shelf and that happened." I am still not letting them buy them for me._

"_Well Sam you are welcome to pay for them but we both would have spent one hundred and twenty dollars on these books." Dean holds up the Barnes and Noble bag in his right hand._

"_When you two were talking and when she said no she didn't want them I went to pay for them." I cannot believe he spend that money on me._

"_Dean take them back they are too much money." Dean shakes his head and pulls me into a big hug._

"_We have missed sixteen years of your life so this is not going to be some cheap birthday for you." Well if I cannot stop them, I guess I have to let them._

"_I want to have some presents and a movie night but that is all." Dean smiles and kisses the top of my head._

"_Sure you are the birthday girl come on it is still raining that why I have brought the impala." I turn around to find Sam gone._

"_Sam! Where are you Sammy?" I am freaking out and screaming his name. He comes running up and bumps into me._

"_Jayden what is it are you hurt." Am I hurt I give him hurt my ass. I hit him on the chest hard. I turn to Dean who is laughing._

"_Sam I thought something had taken you." Sam brings me into a hug then he lifts me on his back and we take off leaving Dean behind._

_Sam puts me back onto the ground a few aisles down. Dean has caught up to us and looking at some book on his right hand side._

"_See I was here Jay I want to look at a book on urban legends." I pick up the book I had been asking mom to get me this book. I feel tears running down my face._

"_Baby Jay what is going on come here." Baby Jay he just made up another nickname for me. I really like it and it suits me._

"_Mom she was going to buy this for me De Sammy." I was gone my knee gave out and my butt hit the floor before Sam or Dean could catch me._

"_Would you like us to buy this book Shorty for your mom?" I nod at Dean and then curl up tight on the dark green floor._

_Sam lifted me up and into his arms. I am tired out after all the crying. It is gone passed lunchtime but I am not hungry again._

_I open my eyes to find Dean and Sam going out of the motel room door. Hang on wasn't I at the bookstore a second ago._

"_Dean Sam where I am how did I get back here." They spin around and smile. Sam comes back over to the bed._

"_You were fast to sleep so we carried you out of the bookstore and back here we are going to get some lunch." I nod and curl around to go back to sleep._

_I hear the door click and I get out my phone. I pretended to fall asleep so they would go to get lunch. Now to find out how my grandparents died._

"_Is that Peter Samson I am investigating the murders of Alexis and Lucas Anderson." I need to find out something._

"_I am Peter all I can tell you that they were stabbed number of times all over their bodies." Yeah but is there anything else you idiot._

"_Did you find something at the scene and was there any DNA." Dam it I should have known all about the DNA of I was investigating the murders. _

"_There was lots of sulfur at each scene we didn't find out why and there was no DNA." So they were demon attacks as sulfur is left behind by demons._

"_Okay thanks for your time bye." I guess I need to call Cas, to see what he might think about the murders on my grandparents.. I am getting worried now._

"_Cas I have found out something about my grandparents so can you come here please." I hope Castiel is wrong but everything is pointing to a demon being involved._

"_Yes Jayden what have you found out." Jezz that angel needs a loud bell on him. He scared the crap out of me everything time._

"_Alexis and Lucas Anderson was murdered by a demon there was a load of sulfur at of the each scenes." He looks worried maybe I should have just forgot about it._

"_There is no way of telling if it was Azzel Jayden we just have to see I am sorry Jayden maybe I was wrong to tell you." No way, he might have saved me from being scared when or if something happens._

"_No I needed to know this Cas but what are we going to do about it Cas." I would hate to keep something like this from my brothers._

_Sam and Dean come in the door and stop dead as they see us. I do not want to scare then but I need to tell them._

"_What is going on and why are you two looking worried." I have to tell them this is not an angel job. Dean asked so I will talk him._

"_We think something killed my grandparents on my mom's side as they were stabbed years ago and sulfur was found at each scene." Now they are going to be mad at Cas._

"_Dean Sam I asked Jayden if there was anything that her mom told her about Azzel but she said she didn't know anything but now she has looked it up and found this out." Great Sam and Dean look angry with Cas._

"_Mom never told me if something happened in my life like a demon coming into my nursery but it looks like it might have happened." Dean looks pale and scared with Sam looking even paler then Dean._

"_There is no way of knowing if Azzel or a demon did do anything to Jayden we just have to wait and see." Dean slams his right hand on the table and cuss. _

"_What the hell Castiel she is a just baby she is my baby you shouldn't have told Jayden anything you tell her big brothers not her dam to Cas." I needed to know so I do not know why he is so mad at Cas._

"_Cas is right telling me De I needed to know I could have forgotten about it but I looked into it." Dean pulls me into a tight hug as if demons are going to kidnap me._

"_De I am not going anywhere I promise you that and I love your hugs but I can't breathe." Dean laughs to break the tension._

"_We have got a hunt on our hands now but we are going to Bobby's come on you guys let's get out of here." I can tell Dean is scared and frighten for me._

"_Sammy I am going to be okay" He hugs me and kisses my head. Cas has gone again. Sammy is breathing heavily._

"_Nothing is going to happen to you Jayden or you Sammy not on my watch come on we have to move." Dean sounds so freaked out. God please make it that I do not have powers._

_It has been two days and today is the day I turn sixteen years old. It is now four in the morning at Bobby's place in Sioux Falls South Dakota. I am finally sixteen years old. _

"_Dean I am sixteen years old in two minutes wake up." He grunts but his eyes open and points to the door. He wants me to get out of his nice warm bed on my birthday not fair._

"_No I am not going I am nice and warm in here De." Dean grabs my head and turns it towards the door. _

"_Jayden you are officially sixteen happy birthday." Oops, it was Sammy at the door oh well he is coming in now. I know something and I have not told Sam Dean or Cas yet._

"_Morning Sammy ready ten nine eight seven six fived four three two one my birthday." They are laughing at my countdown. _

"_Oh come on it was cute Dean come on we have to get your presents Baby Jay." I am not up for presents but I have to make myself._

_We all go down to the living room and sit on the floor. I need to tell them but I do not know how or when. Bobby is sitting in here as well._

"_I have powers guys well I think I do anyway I found out that there was a fire in my motel room where I was staying when I was six months old." They looked worried and shocked._

"_When did you find this out Jayden?" Dean is going to make me upset of my birthday. Sammy hits him on the chest and gives him a glare._

"_Last night when I was on Sam's laptop I came across it I just didn't know how to tell you guys." I turn around to see Dean running from the room._

_I get into the kitchen fast Bobby and Sam did not follow me. Dean was throwing up in the sick. I did this to him I put him through this shit._

"_Dean I am sorry I shouldn't have told you guys I haven't even told Cas, but De I am scared De." Dean wrapped me up in a tight hug again._

"_It is not your fault Jayden now we know you might have to protect you more but that is okay JJ." I wanted Dylan to know so I texted him and told him last night._

"_Dylan said to tell you but I didn't want to upset you." He lifts me up into his arms and wraps an arm around me._

_We go back into the living room where there are hundred of books about. A devils trap is on the ceiling. Sofa and television it is cool._

"_I want my present's powers or not I want my presents please." They laugh and I join in. I am so worried but I have to be strong from them._

_Dean hands me his two presents wrapped in pink baby paper, which I love, well I am the baby of the family. I open the first heavy one it is in a pink box._

"_An Iphone Dean this is wow I mean this is wow I am shocked thank you so much." My old cell phone smashed when I threw it at a wall in anger. _

_It was yesterday that a demon came on this property and I threw it at his head. But my aim was off so it hit the wall and smashed._

_I open the second one from Dean, which turns out to be a sixty dollar voucher for Barnes and Noble. I also have a twenty dollar voucher for I Tunes._

"_Thanks Dean I love my presents." I lean up against Sammy as he is behind me. He hands me my presents from him._

_Suddenly a sharp pain comes in my head and I doubled over in pain. I scream out in pain and go to the floor. I can hear Dean and the rest shouting with panic in their voices. Suddenly it was gone and I can hear them clearly._

"_Jayden! What is it Jayden!" Wow stop shouting my head is hurting like a bitch right now ow. I need a painkiller that is for sure._

"_I am fine stop shouting ow my head hurts and I guess something supernatural." It was not a big vision like Sam was getting. I just do not know if I can pull demons until I see one._

_Okay two huge presents to unwrap in purple paper. Who has purple paper but I love it as it is different wrapping paper._

"_Sam a laptop and my Twilight books I love you guys so much." Sam wraps a arm around me and kisses my head._

"_Darling here is my presents for you and some painkillers." He is giving me painkillers as one of my presents okay then._

_I unwrap, a huge purple box that is from Bobby and I found some wrestling t-shirts and baseball hats to wear._

"_Thank you so much Bobby that is amazing and the painkillers." He grabs the painkillers out of my hand._

"_You idjit Jayden they are for you to take for your headache here is some cold water." We burst out laughing I am silly kid that is for sure._

"_Into the kitchen for breakfast." It is only five in the morning. Dyl will be arriving tomorrow. He is on a hunt he said._

_We all go into the kitchen but before we get to sit down the door burst open revealing a demon. I close my eyes and see if my powers are going to work. I hear a loud thud and grasps._

"_Did I do anything guys or did he get on the floor by himself." I guess I threw him against the door so if I can do that I wonder if I can pull demons._

"_Jayden stop it your nose is bleeding you can not pull him anyway Sam killed him." Not fair, I so wanted to pull demons like Sammy._

"_Sammy I have telekinesis." They all burst out laughing and I soon follow. What I did not mean to make it sound funny I was stating a fact._

"_I kicked ass and I can get Meg as well good." Dean smacked me on the back of the head hard it made me whimper._

"_Jayden Alexis Winchester you are not going near Meg." That is what he thinks well I will let him think that. I nodded my head._

"_Dean sit down and don't not do that again boy you hurts her." Suddenly Sam smacked him in the mouth. Bobby and I gasped._

_I grabbed Sammy and I pinned him to the wall. I am getting good at this telekinesis thing. Dean is up and okay._

"_Sam you idiot you hurt Dean as well you two are idjits like Bobby said." I feel a hand land on my shoulder and I let Sam off the wall._

"_Sit down everyone and here are chocolate chip pancakes." Yes we have pancakes and they are chocolate chip ones. I cannot wait for later._

"_I am sorry Jayden but you are not going after Meg yet." Whatever Dean think what you like. I nearly had her the other night._

"_I kicked her ass other night Dean so there now I can finally take her down." Oops did I say that our loud oh well._

"_I will forget I heard that Jayden as it is your birthday." Good Dean has let me off. Ow or not, ow Sam hit me what is with my brothers hitting on my birthday._

_It was midnight and we are watching my movie I choose. Justin Bieber Never Say Never. I like him. Dean is asleep and Sam is watching it with me. It has nearly finished. _

"_Have you had a nice day Baby Jay?" Yeah I have and we are going to kick as tomorrow. Well I hope Meg comes by._

"_It was great Sammy can you ask Dean if I can go out with Dylan tomorrow." He laughs but I am not joking._

"_Is that movie finished yet that was shit." What the hell is he talking about he did not even see the first minute he was asleep idiot._

"_Can Baby Jay go out with Dylan tomorrow Dean." Dean looks at me. I pull my puppy dog eyes on him. He can never refuse them._

"_Fine come on guys up to bed." Yes, I am glad. Dylan text me earlier and said he loved me and I want to say it back._

_I hope you enjoyed reading the sixth chapter of my story. Please leave a review if you would like to._


	7. Chapter 7

I do not own anything to do with Supernatural that you recognize in this story. I only own Jayden Bailey/Winchester and Dylan Kayden with others that you do not recognize.

Chapter Seven: Growing Up To Quickly

It has been a whole week since my birthday. Dylan's present was a photo album of my whole family. He had copied some photos that were in Dean's procession. I was so shocked I kissed him and he returned the kiss.

I have just pulled a huge lie with my brothers and I feel guilty. We are in Lilly Ville California on a ghoul hunt. I said that I was feeling ill for the hunt so they left me to do the hunt. It is going to take them all night they said. I am not ill I am waiting for Dylan.

Dylan rang up hour ago and said he wants to hang out with just us two. Which I am really happy about. But I had to lie to get my brothers to go on the hunt on their own.

The hunt is a town over from us so it will take them an hour to get back here. I did most of the research on this case. William Benson and his wife Cindy was murdered in their home. They are not the only ones that this has happened to.

It has been going on for months. The bodies at the scene in an awful state. The photos that were taken at the scene are too graphic that Dean will not let me see the photos. That is how bad they are.

Yes, it is Dylan he said that he would knock twice so I know that it was him. I have brought some food and drinks. This is going to be a good night.

"Dylan hi it has been so long." Okay it has been week but I miss Dylan we are closer then ever. I am not sure if we are just friends as it feels like we are dating.

"Baby come here you; god I have missed you." Yeah he calls me baby now it is as if we are now dating but we have never said it.

"Dean and Sam won't be back for tonight as they are on a ghoul hunt as you know ghouls are a bitch to hunt." Dylan smirks so he knows that I have told a lie to get us alone.

Dylan and I shut the door then kissed by the door. I have my left hand in Dylan's dark brown spiky hair. My right hand is on his chest. We deepen the kiss and move towards the bed.

This motel room has three beds as the Sun Light motel that we are staying at only had three beds in a room. As all their other rooms are being used.

"Dyl not that bed the one bed near the bathroom." He nods and move on past the first bed what turns out to be Dean's as he is the first line of our defence. Second bed is Sam's then it is mine. But I have hardly slept in it.

"Am I at the right bed now baby." I nod and kiss him on the lips again. This feels like it is going to go further then kissing. But I am okay with that.

Dylan hands go to my black and pink t-shirt that states I kick your ass. He pulls it off and over my head. I pull his light blue t-shirt off over him head. We are still kissing.

I can't really remember anything else it was over so quickly. Now I am laying in his arms in my bed. I feel a bit embarrassed, as I am naked. Suddenly we hear the impala doors slam.

"Shit we have to get dressed I don't want them we have done it quick Dyl." I gave Dylan one more kiss before we grabbed our clothes off the floor.

"Baby you don't regret it do you." I would have stopped if I did but no, it is great. I was ready even if we only known each other for a short time.

"Dylan I have no regrets but I am if they walk in hurry up." Suddenly the door opened and we both freeze in our tracks.

Dean came in carrying some weapons and they went crashing to the floor. Sammy came into the room carrying his laptop bag and that dropped on the floor with a loud thud.

I have my light blue jeans half on half off and my t-shirt was still on the bed. Dylan has his dark blue his jeans on but his t-shirt off.

"What the hell Jayden Alexis Winchester." Oh, god Dean was pissed at me that was for sure. I did my jeans up then pulled on my t-shirt. Dylan did the same and gave me a look that said we are so dead and I second that.

"Hi guys err well err…" I stopped as I can feel my face going red. Whatever we say they are going to come up with the right answer and know we just had sex. The truth is I have lied to them to get Dylan alone.

"Dylan I think you have better leave she will call you soon." Well Sam was calm but I can see he was in shock.

"Baby I will ring you tomorrow night." He gave me a kiss and walks out the door. Dean goes over to the door and slams it again.

"Jayden get in the shower now we will talk in a minute once you are out." I nodded at Sam and went to get my wash bag.

Maybe I should have told them as I said I would let them know if I was thinking about it. But it happened too fast. I loved Dylan and he loves me so I have no regrets.

Why did they have to come back early it was not good timing that is for sure. The look on their faces was not a good look and who could blame them catching their little sister having sex.

"Jayden Dean has gone out you can come out now." I thought he wanted me to take a shower. Oh well it can be done latter.

I come out to find Sam on his bed and he patted the bed for me to sit down. I am glad this is him and not Dean.

"I thought we had an agreement Jayden that you would tell us you were thinking about that." I know I did I feel guilty for that but that alone.

"Sam it just happened if you wanted to know I would have told you maybe tomorrow." Well I have to tell him that to get him on my side before Dean gets back.

"Did you err use a c…protection?" That is one thing I am glad about that we did. I know he was stalling on the fact I lied to them.

"Yes I did Sam and I am sorry I never told you." Why the hell did they have to come back that soon anyway that was an all night hunt.

"That is good to know but did you plan this as I can see you are not ill." Here it goes and I am going to get punished for it.

"I knew Dylan was coming over and we wanted to hang out but that was all, I am sorry that I lied to you two." Sam does not look too surprised but he looks hurt. I never even want to see that on his face again.

"You lied what has been a shock to me but you were no where ready to take that step Jayden." How does he know? I was ready he is not me.

"I was ready Sam or I wouldn't have done it and I am sorry that you had to find out that way." I am sorry it was so embarrassing.

"Just have a shower and get into bed before Dean gets back go on now." I nod and get up from the bed. I grab some new clothes on the way to the bathroom.

I get back into the bathroom and strip off my clothes then step into the nice hot shower. The hot spray hits my back.

I jump in the air as my phone blasted out We Are One by WWE The Nexus theme song. I am getting into wrestling more then ever now. So I have a text message but my cell phone is on the lining basket.

I quickly wash myself then grab a fluffy white towel to dry myself off. I hope it is Dylan but I have a feeling it is Dean.

I get out of the shower and grab by phone. I have one text message well I guess it is Dean. I wish it was different in the way they found out.

**Baby I hope they were not 2 hard on u. I love u baby I will c u soon. Dyl**

Yes, it was Dylan and not Dean. I have better dry myself and now to get into Dean's bed. I do not want to be awake when he gets home.

I put on my Randy Orton t-short which is black with RKO in red lettering. RKO stands for his name Randal Keith Orton who is one of the top guys in the wrestling world. I then put my dark blue jeans on.

I come out of the bathroom to see Sam sitting at the table on his laptop. He looks at me and then turns back to researching. Or whatever he is doing.

"Sammy I am going to bed so goodnight and I am sorry about earlier." Sammy looks at me mad that I have brought it up again. I cannot win tonight.

"It is not about us Jayden it is about you, you were not ready to do that yet now get to bed." I am mad now how can he tell me that I was not ready it is me not him.

I get into bed and curl around tight in a ball. I hear Sam go into the bathroom. I am really scared as what Dean is going to do. I never seen him that angry before but I hope he will listen to me. I hope we can forget this happened tonight.

Not the Dylan and I having sex part but about how my brothers found out. God I am so tired. This is giving me a big headache.

I feel someone shaking me but still try to turn onto my right side away from whoever is now trying to shake me awake. I am in between being asleep and being awake. I want to go to sleep.

"Jayden wake your ass up and get in the impala that is a direct order." I roll over and come face to face with the one person I did not want to see Dean.

"Dean please I am tired can't we talk in the morning." Suddenly he grabs me by my waist then drops me on the floor.

"Get in the impala here are the keys." Ow, crap he threw them at me. I wonder why Sam did not hear me hit the floor.

It is two in the morning and the sky is getting lighter but the moon is still in the sky it is waiting to go to sleep then the sun comes up. That is what dad told me when I was little. The morning air is cold which is making me shiver and I wish I was in my warm bed.

I get into the passengers seat and wait for Dean. I turn on the radio, which is a rock station. It is Wanted Dead Or Alive by Bon Jovi.

"I am so pissed at you Jayden I really am." I know are you pissed Dean I am not stupid. Oh man he has turned off the radio this is not good.

"You are only sixteen dam it you have only known Dylan a few weeks." It has more then a few weeks but I am not going to say that.

"Dean I love him and I was ready." Where is Sam when I need him? I am kind of regretting this now. I do not want Dean or Sam to hate me.

"You may love him but you didn't have to have sex with him." Like Dean did that at my age. He is a guy who does not think twice at having sex with a girl. So why should I.

"Dad and your mom would be pissed at you right now you are lucky it is me and not them." He did not just say that did he.

"How dare you bring them into this this is about me not them and you are so overreacting." I did not mean to say the last bit shit.

"Overreacting you could get pregnant or worse how about a sexually transmitted disease." I am sixteen I am not a baby.

"I used a com…protection and I can do what I like my mom is dead" Why did that come out of my stupid mouth.

"Jayden this is why you are not ready for that step you are going to end up regretting it I don't want you to get hurt Jayden." I am not regretting it I love Dylan.

"Did you finish the hunt early or do we need to go back and do it." Okay I want to change the subject now and get to bed.

"Leave it at least another month before you think of having sex again Jayden give yourself time to move into that next step and yes we finished the hunt." I know he is right so I will wait awhile to do it again.

Suddenly I see the bitch who I have been hunting for since my mom's death. She is by the motel office. With her hair, still the same dark brown long hair. Time to kill the bitch.

I get out of the car and start running I hear Dean shout for me to stop but I don't. I throw her into the wall and pin her there. She looks shocked.

"Hello Meg do you like my new power now I can kill you once and for all." My voice is ice cold and dangerous.

"You can't just leave us alone can you Meg." Good Dean has caught me to me. He has a hand on my shoulder.

"No I can't but now I want to see what your sister can do." Oh she does, does she? Well I have only got telekinesis.

I pin her tight to the grey wall behind her. I need a plan we have no demon killing knife out here. Or the Colt and I don't know the exorcism.

Suddenly Dean and I go flying into the near by car. The windscreen shatters into bits. My back hurts like a bitch. When I look over to where she is she is now gone again.

"Dean she has gone ow my head hurts." I look down and see Dean out cold. Shit I have got to call Sam out here now.

"Dean Jayden oh god what happened." I am going to get that bitch and I will kill her. But ow, my head hurts.

"Meg Sammy I chucked her but she counted and here we are." We have to get inside if Meg decides to come back.

Sam lifts me up and puts me on his shoulders then lefts Dean up. We slowly make our way to our motel room back to safety behind the salt lines where demons can not cross.

"Sammy I am sorry I let De get hurt." I should have protected him more but she was still too fast for me even with my new powers.

"Jayden you are not to blame you chuck her that was enough." Not if my Dean is hurt badly. My head hurts I guess I have cut it badly as I can feel it stinging.

We get through the door. Sam dumps Dean onto the bed and then lifts me down onto my bed. I turn my head to look at Dean and he is still out cold.

"Let me patch Dean up and get him into the bed then I will get you sorted out Jayden." I nod but god I am guilty. I let out a sob and more follow.

"Hey, hey Jayden it is not your fault don't blame yourself." But more sobs soon follow. I had got mom killed then I get Dean hurt.

"Jayden come on kiddo it is okay don't cry Dean will wake up in a minute and start bitching to me if you are crying." I am cursed I should have killed myself when mom died.

"I wish I did it Sammy I wish I shot myself when mom died." Sam grasps at this and turns to face me with shock on his face.

"Jayden Alexis Winchester do not think of doing anything that stupid we need you here." I only get everyone I love hurt.

I bury my head in the pillow that smells of Dylan's shampoo and close my eyes. Sam will wake me up when he is finished with Dean.

"Jayden get up Sammy has fell asleep on his bed." Dean oh, my god Dean I grab him into a tight hug and sob onto his left shoulder.

"De I thought I killed you like I did mom." He picks me up and sits me on his lap. I lean against his chest.

"Jayden Alexis Winchester do not think that you hear me and I am fine." I guess Dean is right, as he is the oldest.

"But De you would not be hurt if I wasn't so stupid to have sex with Dylan so you wouldn't have to talk to me outside." Did I say that it was stupid I don't mean that I love Dylan?

"Jayden listen to me and listen to me good Meg was going to get us sooner or latter also you are never stupid maybe silly but never stupid." I am a freak and a demon wants us dead.

Dean gets some needle and thread to stitch my head up I know this is going to hurt. I wish dad was here in the room with us right now.

"Do you think dad would hate me Dean if he was there last night?" I want to know Dean is the oldest he should know.

"Jayden dad would have been shocked and pissed like I was but he would never hate you it is just a part of growing up." I am glad daddy wouldn't hate me.

"Does that mean I am an adult Dean?" Dean starts to laugh and shake his head. I am sixteen Dean so I am an adult.

"You will be a baby until you are an old lady Jayden but in the eyes of the law you are an adult at eighteen." I have only two years left until I am an adult.

"All done come on let's get into bed." I hope Dean let's us all asleep in or we are going to be so tired in the morning.

I curl up next to Dean and close my eyes. I hope the subject of Dylan and me is over. I am not regretting is well I should have waited but that is not in the Winchester dictionary we don't do waiting in this family.

"So Jayden am I better in bed then Dylan or did you sleep better in Dylan's arm." I am so not going to be left in peace.

"Both are great Dean night love you." I get a kiss on my head for that so it can't be bad. I did think I might have lost him after last night but it is okay again.

I can hear screaming and heavy breathing. I can feel shaking and like I am on a ship being rocked around in the deep blue sea.

"Jayden shh it is okay come on it is okay baby shh now." I am the one screaming and breathing funny. Dean is shaking me and trying to calm me down by rocking me back and forth.

"Dean sorry De I am okay now go back to sleep." I can feel something ease moving. Oh, I am in the car and we have stopped.

"Jayden hey come here did you have a nightmare." Sam you don't want to know believe me. All I can see is Meg killing mom and it hurts everytime I see it.

"Yeah but I am okay where are we going guys." I never talk about my horrible nightmares unless Dean demands it.

"Bobby's place we are days away but we are still going to make the trip." Good I like it there and I feel more protected from Meg there.

I settle back down on the backseat, which is made of black leather. All the seats in the impala is black leather.

The sun is coming in the back window of the car, which is making me nice and warm. Dean and Sam has the windows down so the warm air is coming in. This is home to me even when I was in here with my dad it was home to me.

"Jayden you never told us when and how you got into hunting." I guess it never came up but it is cool I can talk about it.

"Mom was from a family of demon hunters and as you know dad was a hunter that was all really." I am not up to talking I am still recovering from my nightmare.

"Come on give us more then that Jay." No I want to be quiet and in my own little world away from this world.

"I was four when I was told the family secret mom was possessed so dad had to get the demon out of her." Right now, I am coming to sleep night guys.

It has been four days since the whole Dylan and me thing. We are all at Bobby's place in Sioux Falls. I have some news which has just came to light that I am far from happy with.

It turns out that mom was possessed when I was conceived I guess dad didn't know as well. It means that I am a half demon that is why I have powers. I was born as a half demon half human and I have special abilities because of it.

I have spend all my time when I am alone on my laptop. This is going to be big news and I know that Cas have to know.

"Cas can you come here I need you now thank you." Dean Sam are out at the supermarket as they are getting some food.

"Yes Jayden how can I help you." He is going to think I am going to go dark side like Sammy and to be honest I am thinking that as well.

Cas never change with his cream trench coat. His short dark brown hair. He has got dark brown eyes. Cas looks normal not an angel.

"When my mom and dad conceived me my mom was possessed by a demon so I am half demon half human." There I have told he I guess he is shocked.

"How did you find this out Jayden and it doesn't mean anything bad, this is why you have some powers." Yeah it is bad it is deadly bad I am a half demon.

"It is bad Cas I am a half demon dam it!" Oh great I just screamed that out loud at Cas way to go Jayden Winchester. This is Winchester luck we are cursed.

"You are a demon how Jayden." I nearly fall over from spinning around so fast towards the front door. There standing in the door way is Sam and Dean.

"I am half human half demon and when I was conceived mom was possessed by a demon so that is why I have powers." I am Jayden Winchester with Winchester luck.

"I have heard of this before if she was to lost her human side she would be a full demon." Well at least Cas knows because I don't.

"What if I make a demon deal would I go full demon then." Not saying that I am going to but it is something I was thinking about ages ago.

"No the deal would be the same and you would be sent to hell." Well I am not planning to be sent to hell so I should be okay.

"Cas is she going to go dark side like Sammy did/." Dean don't bring this up in front of Sam. He is upset about that as it is.

"No unless she loses her human side then she would." Well with Winchester luck, it shouldn't be long to wait.

We all lay back on the beds with Cas standing by Dean's bed. This still did not explain why I am dreaming of yellow eyes killing me.

"What are your nightmare about Jayden and I want to know." I am sure that Dean can ride minds himself. Maybe he has got powers and we just do not know it.

"Azzel killing me with his demon powers he told me that I am not meant to live as my big brothers have escaped his plans." Great they are angry because I didn't tell them.

"Dam it Jayden when you are having nightmare about demons you tell us." I nod and curl up in a tight ball.

"Sometimes I see mom being killed by Azzel instead of Meg." Okay I think I am going to shut up now, as Dean looks more pissed.

"Tell us next time Baby Jay." How can I when I don't want you guys to worry about me. I do not like getting them worried. Sammy and De is my life I will love them until the day I die.

It has been a week since we found out that was I a half demon. We are standing there trying to stop the world being exposed to more demons.

We are all at the devils gate in Hudson Wyoming. Dylan Dean Sam Bobby Cas and I are trying to guard the devils gate.

"Cas are you sure this is the plan that Meg is working on." I think Dean has questioned Castiel more then ever on this case.

"Dean shut up she will hear you I can see her get down guys." I gave Dean a look and we all get lay down to the wet green grassy ground.

We are at the old cowboy cemetery where the devils gate was opened years ago by the special children Sam Dean Bobby were with Ellen last time.

"Hi Meg were you really planning to open this gate." Dam it Dean give us some warning that you are going to blow our cover.

"Deano and the gang hi there bye now." I throw her into a tree. But somehow, she is stronger and over powers us all.

I am flown into the devils gate myself thank god the door is still on. Dean and the rest are now all pinned to trees all over cemetery. I hate to say this but we are so screwed.

"I can throw you again if you like." Has Meg taken my powers I can't throw her? She moves me over a bit and smirks.

Somehow, she has gotten the Colt, which unlocks the door to hell. She insert it into the lock that holds the door on. We hear clicking and then the heavy door bursts open. All I can see is the black smoke coming out of the door. All I can see is hell it's self.

How has Meg got so strong that she can cross iron railway lines? I can't move and I have a bad feeling about this.

"Say bye to your little sister boys" No she won't she wouldn't threw me into hell. The demons are pouring out of hell.

Suddenly I am thrown into hell it's self and then all I could see was thick black smoke. I can see Sammy and Dean's faces. I scream out but to no avail, I am going to hell and there was nothing I can do about it.

The door to hell is getting smaller and I am falling fast. All I can hear now is lots of screams and see darkness. I am in hell and I don't want to be here.

This is my fate is always has been. Meg wanted me gone and now I am here. I am not dead but I wish I was.

Suddenly I find myself in iron chains with the air thick and hot. Everywhere is black and I am sure I can see smoke over to my left so there is such a thing is hell fire.

"Welcome to hell Jayden enjoy your stay." I guess he is the first demon I met in here. I can't see his face but he is a demon.

Suddenly he pulls out a sharp looking knife and then makes the first cut into my skin. The red hot pain have me screaming.

"Sammy Dean help me Sammy Dean please daddy help me." I close my eyes and I let out a huge scream into the darkness.

I hope you enjoyed reading the seventh chapter of my story. Please leave a review if you would like to.


	8. Chapter 8

_I do not own anything to do with Supernatural that you recognize in this story. I only own Jayden Bailey/Winchester and Dylan Kayden with others that you do not recognize._

_Chapter Eight: Hell Bells And A Broken Mind _

_I can see the door to hell is open so I try to walk to it. I am not sure if it is real or fake. But I try anyway in case it is not fake._

_It is always hot down here and you go nowhere if you try to walk around. All you come to is hell fire. I cannot find Lucifer's cage but I am not sure why I am looking for it. I asked demons where it is but they laugh and tell me not to worry._

_I am called demon W I am not sure what the W stands for anymore I think I once did. But as it has been years and years, I have now forgotten. _

_The demons tell me that I have been down here for twenty years. They say back on earth it has been two months whatever that means._

_I can see the door to hell it is still open but I cannot keep going it hurts to move. At least they have made me whole as I am cut up every day down here. They cut you up even if you are off the rack. I lasted ten years I was told by demons. That was until I started to torture the souls._

_I am close to the door now I can nearly touch it. Why are they not trying to stop me? Is this fake again, I do not want it to be fake._

_Suddenly I push through the gate and I collapse onto foreign soil. I have not been up here on earth for years._

"_Oh my god dad look it is a kid." That sounds strange but I am so used to English as it is the only language the demons speck._

"_Kid are you human or demon." Demon am I demon. I cannot remember being a human well I can slightly but it is like a distant memory as if it belongs to someone else._

"_De…moon." Ow, my god that hurts so bad that I have spoken. I need to find some people but I am not sure who._

"_Dad she is not a demon the demons came out in smoke she is in a body." I am in a body I am, I just not know._

"_Demon W." I do not know another name that I can think of. It is not going to be long before I am back in there again._

"_Let's get you up and to my red truck come on Matt Sean move it." I look around where we all are I think I have been here before._

"_What is this place?" I need to find out maybe I can remember something. All I can remember is hell and nothing else._

"_Hudson Wyoming we are at an old cowboy cemetery there was a devils gate opened but we have shut it." They closed the gates to hell does that mean I am now on earth._

"_What is your name kid can you remember?" It has been too long I cannot remember except I am demon W._

"_I can't remember I am sorry." I have been down there twenty years. All I can remember is the dark and the smoke with the loud screaming._

"_That is fine let's get you back to the motel we are staying at get in." It is like I am in a fog and I am waking up. _

_I sit in the back of the red truck with Sean or Matt I do not know which. This do not seem real at all. I guess I only know demons now but them I never know their real names. _

"_I am James Taylor the boy who is riding next to me is Matt and the boy in the back with you is Sean." Well at least I know who I am riding with I guess._

"_Do you remember anything kid?" All I can really remember is hell but I guess things might come back to me in time._

"_I know that I seen that place before and the demons said that I was down there twenty years with is two months up here whatever that mean but that is all." What I cannot work out is why they would just let me go._

"_Dad the same devils gate was open two months ago so maybe she was there the last time it was open." I am getting a headache it might be because I am now trapped on earth._

"_Yes it might be that Matt but we need to know who she belongs to." I wish I could work out the W in the name demon W._

"_I heard that some hunters had to close that gate so maybe you had got thrown in somehow." I remember people like there faces in the cemetery but that is all._

"_What are hunter's sir and who would have thrown me into hell." This getting annoying, as I must belong to someone._

"_Demon hunters are people who hunt the supernatural like demons or spirits." So if I am a demon they will hunt me._

"_Kid I have no clue who would have thrown you into hell but we will find out kid." Well at least James is helping me I guess._

"_Two guys one tall with light brown shaggy hair and one shorter one with dark brown spiky hair that is all I can remember." W come on demon W think come on think._

"_Dad I know some people with that description." Yes, Matt might know the people who I know. I hope so._

"_I think she is talking about Sam and Dean Winchester and it ties in with the W for Winchester." I know that name Winchester but I do not know why._

"_Winchester is a name I know but I don't know why." I can feel the first tears running down my face since I have been let out of hell._

_We pull up at a Red Roof motel and we stop outside the door of number ten. They exit the red truck but I am not. _

"_Kid come on we will get you in and we will figure it out in the morning." The morning what is that. _

_I get out of the truck and slowly walk next to Sean and Matt. Sean is a boy who I would say is about sixteen who has black long hair pulled back. Matt is a boy who is about eighteen who has black curly hair._

_We get into their motel room and I sit down on the nearest bed. My body hurts and I feel really tired._

"_I think I am always in rooms like this and I remember a black shiny car I think it was called an impala chevy." Something is coming back to me._

_James has black and brown curls and he is in his late forties. He looks like he could hurt someone that gets in his way._

"_If you know the Winchesters also have been in motel rooms like this one you might be a hunter like us." Can I be a hunter but if I was a hunter how did I get into hell._

"_Get some rest we will sort it out in the morning and if you need us awake us up." I give a nod in James's direction._

_I wake up with a grasp from a nightmare from my time in hell. My skin feel like it is on fire like I was thrown into hell fire down in hell. My head hurts and I am really thirsty._

"_Kid are you okay what is wrong." I need something to drink so I can calm down. A glass fall of water appears in front of me ands I jump back._

"_Hey easy there here take some water kid just small sips at first." The cool water wakes me up and it helps my sore throat._

"_I want my brothers I need to find my brothers." Brothers what are brothers and how did I know that I want to find them._

"_Your brothers kid okay good that you remembered that but who are they." I cannot remember but I know they are out there._

"_Shorty or Baby Jay hang on JJ or Jay." Okay now I am remembering and I do not know that I mean._

"_They sound like nicknames it is names that someone calls you to shorten your real name." Jay so I work on that one I guess._

"_Dad I have got onto the police database and there she is Jayden Alexis Winchester." Jayden well Jay maybe my nickname._

"_Good work Matt but get to sleep so the Winchester's have her and two boys that I remember their dad John died years ago." John it is my dad I remember my mom was murdered by a bad demon._

"_My mom was murdered by a demon and John was my dad so err this Dean and Sam are my brothers." I might have everything by the morning._

"_The only demon that is very powerful who could have thrown you into hell would be Meg." I know that name Meg is the demon who we was fighting._

"_Meg was the demon we was fighting can we ring them now." Oh, James shook his face and pointed at the clock._

"_It can wait until morning now get to sleep." I nod and lay back down into the soft bed. I think I had someone else to remember._

_I feel shaking so I shot up and put my right fist out to throw a hard punch. But Sean ducks just in time and it hit air._

"_Dad is on the phone now with Dean and he said yes you are their sister." So I do have a family out there._

"_Here Jayden Dean wants to talk to you it is okay go on." I cannot really remember them this is going to be awkward._

"_Hi are you Dean are you my brother and I am sorry I can't remember anything yet." I wish I could I need to remember._

"_God Jayden this is good to hear your voice you were thrown into hell two months ago we have tried everything to get you out JJ." That is my name Jayden and my nickname JJ._

"_Where are you coming to get me Dean I am scared." I want to be with people I should be with who will keep me safe from harm from hell or this Meg._

"_We are coming down we are two hours out from where you are oh Sam wants to talk to you." I am tired I am going to sleep again in a minute._

"_Jayden god I love you kiddo we will see you soon okay just stay with James and his family as they will keep you safe." Well if Sam said, I have to stay with that I will._

"_Okay I have to go I am really tired night Sam." I hung up the phone and hand it back to James. Then I let out a big yawn._

"_Get some rest we are staying here until your brothers come kid." I nod again as I am too tire to talk to James._

_I hear voices and I roll over to see who is talking. I come face to face with Dean and Sam. It suddenly all click into place I remember everything._

_I throw myself at Dean and we both fall backwards onto the floor. I can hear everyone laughing but I do not care._

"_Dean I remember you Sammy Bobby and Meg." He smiles at me and lifts me up so we are back on the chair._

"_I am glad Jayden Meg was opening the devils gate to let demons out which she did and Meg threw you in hell." I can tell he is feeling guilty but he should not he is not to blame._

"_Sammy hi can we go home now to Bobby's." He gives me a big smile and pulls me into a hug. I have a feeling that I am forgetting someone important._

"_Who is Dylan is that someone I know Dean Sam." The look on their faces tell me that I know this Dylan._

"_He is your ex boyfriend Jayden he is a hunter and will be pleased to know that you are back." No, he is not my ex he is my boyfriend._

"_No De he is my boyfriend I remember us kissing he is my boyfriend." Suddenly a heartbroken look crosses the faces of my brothers._

"_Let's get on the road Jay come on." I guess I will find out sometime. I cannot believe I have only been gone two months it seems like twenty years._

_We all go outside into the sun and the blue sky that has white fluffy cloud in it. That is a sight to see when you have been gone for ages._

"_Bye James Matt and Sean thanks for last night bye." Everything is slowly coming back to me and I am glad it is. Hell is not fading but I am trying not to think about it._

_I get into the backseat of the impala and lay down. It smells like home it seems like I have never been away._

_The doors open and close then the engine revs then we take off down the road. The sound of rock music is coming from the radio. Yeah it is good to be home._

"_Jayden Dylan is now your ex boyfriend he moved on he has a new girlfriend." No my Dylan would never do that. We had sex we kissed we was a probably couple also we are best of friends._

"_Can I ring him please Sam and can I have my cell phone." My black Iphone comes over from the front seat._

"_We will be outside of the car you need to do this alone call us when you are done." I can now see we are pulled over at the side of the road._

"_Dylan it is Jayden Winchester I am back from hell." Maybe I should have came up with a new introduction._

"_Jayden oh my god how did you get out." Well Dean and Sam know so why should my best friend know._

"_The devil gates was open again last night I climbed out but I had lost my memories but they are coming back so we are not going out anymore." I hope he say yes we are but I have a feeling he will say yes we are ex couple._

"_We are still going out I have dumped her two nights ago Dean and Sam don't know." I let out a little shriek._

"_I love you Dylan can you come to Bobby's to see me please." I want to see my boyfriend and I need to see him now._

"_Sure baby look I will be there by tonight bye baby love you." I have got two months to catch up on but this is a good start._

"_I love you to Dylan and dump that bitch then you can be with me bye Dylan." Dylan burst out laughing as I had caught him out._

"_Okay baby love to you bye." I knock on the window and I sink into the seat again. I need get to sleep._

"_Dylan is dumping her and coming back to me night guys love you." The hot sun is on my back as it is coming in the back window._

_I can feel cool breeze coming in the window. I know I need to talk to my brothers about hell but not yet._

_I have just woke up form my nap with no nightmares. I am well rested and I am going get Dean to pull over I am hungry._

"_De I am hungry can we have food please." He nods and pull off the road but there is no places to eat this way._

"_Let's sit on the hood we will leave Sammy in here." I guess he wants to ask about hell well I can tell him I guess. Sam is sound asleep in the passenger seat._

_We are sitting on the hot hood of the impala. I am staring at the traffic that is going past. I am trying to avoid the questions._

"_Jayden you don't need to tell me everything but I have been to hell, Sam and I both have we know what it is like." I know but it is hard to talk about._

"_They cut me every day I last ten years which was a month in your time and well then I started the torturing." That was easier then I thought it would be._

"_JJ you lasted longer then most people would have and you had got off the rack." Yeah but it never stopped._

"_I had got off the rack but they still cut me and they played mind tricks on me." Dam it I did not mean to say that._

"_Mind tricks how Jayden." Dam it why did I have to start talking about hell when I did not want to. Life is so unfair._

"_Sometimes well nearly all the time they had you two cutting me or daddy also sometimes they had me up here on earth then they would drag me down but it was all a trick as I was still in hell Dean." I do not want to talk about this anymore._

"_When I was off the rack and I was destroying the souls they put you two on there as well with daddy but it had got easy because over the years I had forgotten all about you guys you here." I am not telling Sam this._

"_If you need to talk some more you can talk to us." I nod and I suddenly let a sob go then more follow._

"_Shh JJ it is okay you are with us now." I have not asked if they have killed Meg yet. But I know the answer they did not as I think they would have told me by now._

"_De is Meg dead or not." I can feel Dean sigh and rub my back. I think that was the answer that they never had the chance to kill Meg._

"_Jayden she threw you into hell she had us all pinned all over the cemetery she just walked out we were left on the ground with the door to hell shut." I can remember screaming their names but I was falling deeper and deeper into hell._

"_That is okay Dean we can kill that bitch as I should still have my powers and I am glad that I wasn't in hell longer as my human side would all be gone." That is true every year you spend in hell you lose your human side and become a full demon._

"_Here let's get out of here you can stop when you like food just keep heading straight down this road it leads to Bobby's." Oh, my god I am holding the impala keys in my right hand._

_We get back in the impala and I am in the driver's seat with Dean in the back. Dean must really missed me as he is allowing me to drive his baby._

"_Don't crash her I am going to sleep if you need me awake me up." Yes, I have the whole car to my sleep as they are both going to be asleep._

_I reach over Sam to get to the glove compartment. I reach for my purple ipod and for the ipod jack that Sam brought years ago. He only uses it when Dean is not in the car._

_Suddenly the car is filled with Simple Plan Welcome To My Life. I turn down the volume go it is low in the background. As I can see, Dean is asleep in the back._

_It has been four hours since I have started driving. Sam stirring in his seat. It seems like he has had no sleep for these two months._

"_Jayden how come you are driving where is Dean." I point to the backseat. Sam looks at me with a smirk._

"_What did you do threaten him with a gun to let you drive the car." I know Dean would never had given up driving his baby._

"_Sam he handed me the keys and said don't crash his baby then he was asleep." Sam looks at me surprised but nods his head._

_The road in front of us in empty as I am speeding over the limit but not too much. On both sides of the car, there are crop fields. _

_I just turned off the road we was on now we are on the road for Sioux Falls. This is better then hell, that is for sure._

_My right hand goes to the volume dial and looks at Sam quickly. Sam has a smirk on his face, as he know what I am going to do next. One two three. The turn the volume up full blast. Dean hits the ceiling nearly in fright. Sam and me burst out laughing._

"_Oh didn't you like my wake up call for you Dean I am offended." I turn around in my seat to give him my sad puppy god eyes on him._

"_You watch it or this is going to turn into another prank war." Bring it on Dean I can come up with some good ones._

"_One nil to me so far bring it on jumpy." I hear Sam crack up laughing all over again. I turn back to the road but I catch Sam holding his stomach with tears rolling down his face._

_Five minutes latter, we are at Bobby's. I park in front of the house and there stands Bobby and my boyfriend Dylan._

"_Bobby Dylan it is so good to see you guys." Suddenly I was over came by dizziness and I go head first to the ground hard._

_I hear running feet so I stay down on the ground and get my breath. My head hurts like a bitch as it went into the ground first._

"_Jayden hey are you okay talk to me." I reach up to Dean's light blue t-shirt. I try to say I am okay but no words come out of my mouth._

"_Easy Jayden it is okay it the shock of falling down hard just give yourself time to calm down." I do not know why I was dizzy I have been okay since I had got back._

"_Dean that hurt my head hurts ow." Sam is holding my head while bobby and Dylan are looking worried at me._

"_Come on let's get you up to your feet shell we." Dean wraps his left arm around my waist and stands me up._

"_That was a nice trip not and I thought hell was a bad trip." This gets everyone laughing at me. I need to try and make it into a joke it hurts to much to think about hell._

_Dylan pulls me into a hug then leans down to kiss me. I cannot believe that I had forgot my guys. I never want to do that again._

"_Come on let's all go into the house shell we." Bobby is still the same trying to get us organised. Sam hands me my Ipod out of the car as I have forgotten it._

_We all pile into the kitchen, which I have missed. I had seen this in hell but well that was hell and this is now. _

"_Jayden welcome back to earth it is good to see you Jayden." I look to my left to see Cas in the corner. He never wears anything else but that creamy colour trench coat._

"_Cas I have missed you so much can we kick Meg's butt now please." He smiles and brings me into a long tight hug._

_Wow Cas is hugging me has this world gone mad in two months. An angel hugging me and my Dean letting me drive his baby here. Yeah this world has finally gone crazy._

"_I have some important news as I know who opened the devils gate in Wyoming." I am not sure if I want to hear this._

"_It was Meg who opened the devils gate again as she wanted to cause more havoc then she has already." That is it that bitch is going done Winchester style. The Winchester's are going to kick her ass._

"_That is it she is going to pay for putting my baby sister in hell and opening the gate to hell." I guess Dean is up for the fight._

"_Well let's get some food on the table and decide the plan." Sam is still Sam and wants to make a good plan before we go into anything with Meg. All I want to do is kill that bitch._

"_Cas do you know where Meg is." I am hoping he does but I know he might not know. Meg is the hardest demon I have come around in my years of hunting._

"_I don't Jayden but I am hundred per cent we will know within two or three weeks." I do not want to wait that long._

_I feel Dylan guide me to the table to sit down to have some food. This is my new family with Dean Sam Bobby Dylan Bobby and Cas._

_My old family was with my dad and my mom but it has changed for the better, as I am mow more protected. I am not going to forget about my old family. But I need to move on with my life and I know that they would understand._

_I hope you enjoyed reading the eighth chapter of my story. Please leave a review if you would like to._


	9. Chapter 9

I do not own anything to do with Supernatural that you recognize in this story. I only own Jayden Bailey/Winchester and Dylan Kayden with others that you do not recognize.

Chapter Nine: My Perfect World Explodes

I am laying on my bed in another motel room in Georgia Atlanta. I am staring up at grey colour ceiling that I think was white once. I am just thinking how much my life has changed.

It has been four months since I came back from two months in hell. A lot has changed I have changed so much.

The big change is in my life at the moment. I have no idea where my family is at. As I left them two months ago when we were at Bobby's.

My brown hair with blonde strands in it is a bit shorter now also has red streaks in. I have got two tattoos on my body now.

My first tattoo I had was J A W band, which goes all the way around my top left arm. I was drunk when I had that done but I have not regrets about having it done. I am proud to be a Winchester.

The second tattoo was D C W and S D W also AT W. Dean Cameron Winchester who is my older brother. Samuel Daniel Winchester who is my middle brother. Adam Toby Winchester is my other brother who I will never get to met all thanks to the demons.

I had my ears pierced when I was eight years old. My mom left me for two days to do a hunt in the next town over from where we were staying.

The day before I went into the shop and asked for a consent form for my mom to sign to say it was okay for me to have my ears pierced.

I went back to the shop the next day with the form signed with my mom's signature, which I had signed myself. Mom had a shock when she came back and noticed my ears had been pierced, I was grounded for a week with no television.

In these two months, I have got my right eyebrow pierced. My left side of my nose pierced. I have got my lip pierced in the middle. Yesterday I had my navel pierced.

They are all silver studs unless I do change them for some reason. I always have taken them out when I go on a hunt.

I am going to go on the biggest hunt of my life tonight. I am going after the demon that killed my mom who threw me in hell. I am doing it all by myself.

I have only spoken to Sam Dean and Bobby four times each in these two months. I have been with Dylan more then them.

Dylan and I are going strong I love him and he loves me. I guess Dylan might be telling them how I am doing.

I have got protective charm around my neck also; I have holy water on me. I have also got the demon killing knife. I took that before I left Bobby's. I had told Dean that I would send it back but he said not to so I have still got it.

I am wearing a red t-shirt with light blue jeans and I wearing my new black knee high boots with silver chains on them.

It is now eight in the evening on Saturday night. I know where Meg is so it is time to go and kill her once and for all.

Suddenly the door burst open. I grab my gun and click the safety off in seconds. But it is not Meg it is Dean and Sam. I put the safety back on the gun and put it in the back of my jeans.

"Jayden we are coming with you we are leaving in five minutes." How the hell did they find me that easily? I left my sim card at Bobby's so they could not track me.

"How did you find me only Dyl know where I am?" Sam is staring at me in shock. This is the first take they saw me in two months.

"Take a picture it will last longer Sammy." I am not mad I guess I wanted them to come tonight. I thought I needed to be on my own for these two months but I wish I never done it.

"Dean can I talk to you alone please." Dean points to the door and he walks out. I guess we will use the impala as usually for the meeting we have.

The night air is cool and I shiver. The moon is behind some clouds and the stars are not in the sky as they are behind clouds.

Dean and I sit on the hood of the impala. I look around the parking lot is full more then dinner time.

"Dean when I came back from hell my head was all over the place and I thought I needed to be on my own but I left it two months before I took off." I thought I was doing the right thing. I was trying to get my head sorted out.

"I have changed a lot of these two months that I haven't been with you I guess Dylan might have told you that." All I know now that I need my brothers back at my side. I wanted to be with my big brothers.

"When you knew me last I was a kid hunter but now I am a hunter who can battle with the best and I can stand up for myself." I still need you Dean.

"I get why you took off and that was why we let you do it Jayden/" I think all my family knew I needed to do this in my own way.

"But Dean I want to come home now if you will have me back." Dean turned to me and gave a smile.

"Jayden you come back anytime I told you that on the first call and always reminded you that." I know but I took off. I betrayed them.

"Are you going to kick my ass for me getting my tattoos and piercings, I don't want to remove them Dean they are a part of me now." This is a new life for me a life that I had to lead from now on.

"You look like a rock chick hunter and no I am not going to make you remove them." I put my head on his chest.

"De I am not over hell I need you please De." I need to feel safe I need to have my family back at my side.

"Guys time to go come on we need to kick Meg's ass." Sam gives me a smile and a hug. I hug him back.

Sam is carrying my bags and my teddy Sammy-Dean. I sneak my hand into Dean's pocket and snake the keys to the impala.

I go around to the driver's door and get in the seat. Dean looks at me and point behind him to get out of his seat. I hold up the keys that I snaked from his pocket. I hear Sam laughing.

"Jayden get out of the sit and I want my keys now." I did not want them on the case I wanted to do this on my own.

"You are on my case I found out where Meg was so I am driving there now you can get in or be left behind it is your choice." I close the door and put the keys in the ignition.

Dean jumps in the backseat with a smirk on his face. Maybe he liked my attitude I am known for it. Sam is riding shotgun.

I pull out of the parking lot of the Rock Star motel. I love the name that is why I choose this motel to stay in.

"Jayden we are going in but you have to not let her get to you." I know Dean I am a hunter first family comes second to hunting. If it does not you should not be in the hunting business.

"I know Dean don't you let her get to you two as well or we are going to be the ones who end up getting killed." Meg has been getting the better of us for too long now. It ends tonight with us killing her.

I am doing over the limit but not too much that we are at risk of having a crash. Then trees and lights are passing us in flashes.

"Jayden slow down will you or we will not making to Meg." I am not that bad Sammy I have drove before.

I maybe should not be hunting Meg tonight, as my mind is somewhere else. Dylan has been off with me for a week now. I do not know why but I want to know. I have asked him and he has said it was nothing.

"Jayden turn around you have gone past the house we need to be at." Dam it now Sammy is looking at me worried.

"It is dark Sam so don't look at me like that I would where I am going." Dam it Jayden do not take it out on Sam.

I pull over and park in the woods that is location on the other side of the street from the house.

Now our car is in the shadows but close to the house if we need to make a get away.

Hang on I can see Dylan's bike here as well. What the hell is he doing here he never told me that he was coming on this hunt as well.

"Sam Dean go ahead and get the weapons out of the tank I think Dylan wants to talk to me." I have a bad feeling about Dylan being here.

I step out of the car and throw Dean the car keys over to him. Dylan steps out of the shadows he do not look hurt.

"Dyl what is going on are you joining the hunt or want to talk to me." Dylan do not look like my Dylan anymore something has changed.

"Jayden I think we should break up." What where is this coming from? I never thought he would want to break up with me. I just thought he was worried about me.

"Why Dylan did I do something wrong if I did I am sorry please don't break up with me." He is my first real boyfriend and I do not want to lose him.

"I have met someone else and I really like her Jayden." He is dumping me for someone else. No not my Dylan.

"Look we can still be best friends just not dating I still care about you Jaya." I can feel tears on my face.

Dean and Sam are standing ready to go and do the hunt. Dean looks over to us but I turn my face around to the tree that I am standing next to. I do not want them to get distracted from this hunt.

"Dean Sam go ahead I will catch you up." They looked shocked but Sammy drags Dean away towards the house.

"Let's get in the impala Dylan it is cool out here now." I do not want to be on the street incase Meg is watching.

We get in the impala with me in the drivers seat. I guess they never locked the car. My tears are running down my face my heart feeling like it is breaking.

"Dylan have you been cheating on me because you have been off with me this whole week." I need to know or if I did something wrong.

"It has been going on for five months I never dumped the girl that I was with." I want to hit him and I want him to say this is a nightmare it is not happening I love you baby. But it is happening and he is dumping me for someone else.

"I know that I was in hell for two months Dylan but even I thought that you would wait to find another girl to start dating." If it was me and Dylan was in hell I would wait at least six months to find another boy.

"I don't want to hurt you Jaya you are my best friend." You already have hurt me in the worst way possible by cheating on me.

"You have hurt me you have done one thing I thought you would never do and that is to cheat on me." At this moment I do not know if can put my heart back together again.

"I am sorry Jayden but I had to make sure that Amy is what I wanted and she is." You could have told me.

Suddenly two lots of screams filled the air. Two screams that I knew belonged to my brothers. Dylan and I looked at each other then bolted out of the car.

We run across the street and into the house grounds. We were slipping and sliding in the rush to get to my brothers.

We run into the house and find ourselves in the living room. I can see Dean and Sam pinned to the wall.

"Hello Jayden and you must be Dylan her boyfriend." No Meg you mean my ex boyfriend. Meg throws Dylan into the hard wall next to Dean.

I run at her top speed and take her down. She lands on the floor with a loud thud. I threw loads of punches at her. It is all the anger from what Dylan has just told me going into every punch.

"I said I am going to kill you, you bitch and I will." I get out the demon killing knife and hold it in my right hand before I can stab her with it she falls me towards the apricot colour wall.

I stop myself hitting the wall using my telekinesis. I have got better control of using my powers over these four months. Now I can stop myself being thrown into walls if I am quick enough.

"Very impressive Jayden so you are using your powers maybe you will go dark side like our Sammy here." Never because I have family to stop me going dark side.

I throw Meg into the apricot wall and it cuts a large hole in the wall. My eyes land on The Colt in Dean's hands. Suddenly I have the Clot in my right hand. I click the safety off.

"You think you are going to kill me little girl you are wrong." I am never wrong it can take six years to kill you but I will kill you.

The Colt gets ripped from my hands and into the wall by the door. Meg still do not know I have still got the knife.

She lets me off the wall. Meg throws a punch at me and I throw at punch back at her. I want a fight. I kick her in the stomach hard then head butt her. She has my left wrist and about to break it. But I bring my right hand up with the knife I and cut her in the neck.

"That hurt you bitch but you have tortured souls in hell right for ten years so you know what you are doing." I shiver at the memory and my knife slips from my right hand to crash on the floor.

"Jayden don't listen to her baby Jay kill her." If Meg wants to know what I have learned from hell, it can be arranged.

My knife come back into my right hand by using my powers. I cut her in the neck again and I cut her in her chest.

"Jayden don't do that just kill her." No Dean if I stab her or shot her it is too easy. I need her to die knowing that I am not a little kid.

Five minutes latter, all you can hear is Meg screaming for me to kill her. But I am not listening I am cutting her stomach again. Meg's blood is everywhere by now.

"Jayden Alexis Winchester kill her." Too late Dean I am in the mood to do what I want. I stab her in her right arm and she let us out a loud scream.

Okay I am getting a headache time to end this. I stab the knife into her heart and watch the light go out in her eyes.

"That was for my mom and my family you bitch." My voice is ice cold and I am dangerous to everyone like this.

I turn around and look at my brothers and Dylan laying on the floor. They are struggling to get up to their feet.

"She is dead now here is your knife and Colt Dean." I give one last glance at Meg's body and I turn to leave.

I am sitting on the hood of the impala. I can see Dylan come out without my brothers. So they must be dealing with the body.

"Now you can go Dylan back to your girlfriend." I am not going to beg him to stay. As it will end the same way if he loves her.

"Jayden that was cold in there be careful." Half of that was because of you Dylan. It was all the anger you are putting me through right now.

"We can still be best friends right Dylan I don't want to lose you completely I can't Dyl." I cannot he is part of the reason I am here with my family. I could have been dead by now if he never stopped me from tail spinning.

"You know I am going to be there for you Jaya we will always be best friends I will call you tomorrow as usually bye." At least he is my best friend.

Dean and Sam are coming towards me now with worry on their faces. Dylan takes off down the road as my ex boyfriend.

"Jayden is everything okay with you two." Oh yeah Sam it is perfect he is now my ex boyfriend I can not be any happier not.

I get in the backseat of the impala without a word. I curl around and close my eyes. All I want to do is go to sleep and forget about it.

"Jayden what did he do to you." He has broken my heart into millions of pieces. At least I never did get that tattoo of his name on my right that I was thinking about.

"De he has broken my heart by dumping me for another girl that he has been cheating with for five months." Sam and Dean both grasp at this.

I close my eyes and hope that Dylan will be my boyfriend one day again. I will never stop loving him. He was my first boyfriend. Also my first that I had sex with. Dylan Kayden will always be my boyfriend to me.

It has been two weeks since Dylan broke up with me. I have cried in Dean's arms at night. My heart is broken and I do not know how to fix it.

We are in Minneapolis Minnesota there is a riding ranch down the road so I am begging Dean and Sam for us to go to for a horse ride.

I am sitting on the cold blue tiles on the bathroom floor holding a white stick in my right hand. It is not any stick it is a pregnancy test.

I am late coming on my period and I am worried that I maybe pregnant. I know that Dylan and I was always careful but it could still be a chance.

Dean and Sam are shopping for food and looking for our next hunt. I have been sitting here for five minutes. The result should be on the display by now as I have peed on the stick two minutes ago. Here I go and I hope it is the result I want.

**Pregnant 12 weeks **

No, oh god no please no. I knew I should have checked before but I kept putting it off. I am going to be a mom at sixteen.

Dean and Sam are going to go postal and disown me for sure. Dylan oh god he is going to hate me. I need to tell him first as he is the father.

I pull out my Iphone to make the call. I feel sick with worry. Dylan seems happy with this Amy and now it is going to be ruined by my announcement.

"Dylan can we talk please." How I am going to tell my brothers that I cannot hunt anymore. This is not the news I wanted.

"Sure Jayden what is wrong you sound scared." Yeah I am scared of how everyone if going to react.

"I am twelve weeks pregnant Dylan it is your baby." Dylan please say that you support me. I need you Dylan.

"What how we were careful Jayden I made sure we was." How am I meant to know but this is happening.

"I know Dylan but I am pregnant what do we do." Why is he mad at me this is not all my fault. Why are men so quick to judge women? Okay why are boys so quick to judge girls? We are not adults yet.

"Tell Dean and Sam I will talk to you tomorrow bye." What he is kidding me right. I need him to come to me I need my Dylan. Great he has hung up.

"Jayden we are back oh you are in the bathroom." Dam it Dean and Sam are back my day is getting better and better not.

I come out of the bathroom as I hid my pregnancy test at the back of the lining basket in the bathroom so I can destroy it latter when I am alone.

They are both sitting at the dinning table near the window. Dean is reading the morning paper and Sam is on his laptop.

"Whoa Jayden what is wrong you look like you are going to pass out." Nice one Sammy you have got Dean is looking at me.

"Sammy is right what is wrong you look pale JJ." I am not ready to tell them not yet I need to think everything out in my head first.

"It is err you know woman problems guys nothing more then that." Good they look like they have accepted it.

Well I am going to lay down and get some rest then think of how I am going to tell my brothers. I need to think of a way to tell Dean as Dean is going to go postal. Sam is not like Dean.

I curl up on my bed and roll over to face the bathroom. I do not want to think about Dean finding out. He is going to be so mad and even disown me.

"Jay are you okay do you need some painkillers." I shake my head and curl around but making sure, I do not squash my stomach.

I wake up with a start and roll over to get my black gun with a J on the barrel. I scan the room and nothing is going to attack me.

Sam must have gone out and I can see the bathroom door closed so Dean is in there. So it must have been him. I guess he dropped something.

Suddenly the bathroom swings open to reveal Dean who is wet so he has had a shower. Why is he looking at me like he wants to kill me?

"Have you got something to tell me Jayden Alexis Winchester?" Why the hell is he angry I was asleep? Oh, god he could not have found the pregnancy test as I hid it well.

"No Dean I was sound asleep until you screamed out is everything okay." Okay his eyes look deathly like when he is on a hunt.

"I think you have Jayden Alexi Winchester let's start with this shell we." Oh, god Dean has my pregnancy test in his hand.

"Oh god Dean I am…oh god I am sor…." Dean chucks the pregnancy test at me. But I duck into so it lands on the floor on the other side of the bed.

I guess sorry is not going to cut it this time. Dean grabs me my arms and shoves me to the floor next to the pregnancy test. I am lucky that I put my hands out to stop me hitting the floor.

"Sorry Jayden sorry that you are a hunter and now pregnant or sorry because you are only just sixteen or sorry because you are going to bring a baby into this hunters life." Dean's foot comes up to kick me in my stomach but stops.

"Dam it Jayden you are just a kid a baby yourself." With that, he grabs his jacket and slams the door as he goes through it.

I grab my bags that are by my bed. I have to get out of here before Dean comes back. I am not going to Dylan but I am going to Bobby's.

I get outside and I see the impala still sitting there in the parking lot. I am tempted to take it. So I can save nicking a car, which I do not know.

I go to the driver's side of the car and put my right hand on top of the wheel and grab the spare set of keys.

I get in the impala and chuck my bags on the backseat. I put the keys in the ignition and speed out of the parking lot.

All I can think about it Dean's angry face and how I am going to lose my brother. I can see Sam walking up the road. He turns to the impala and his eyes goes wide.

"I am sorry Sammy but I need to go as you are going to hate me like Dean." My phone blasts out I Love Rock N Roll by Britney Spears. I eject the call and turn my phone off.

From Minneapolis to Sioux Falls, it will be four hours. It is now nine in the morning so I should be there at one in the afternoon. I turn my phone on again; I cannot take off on Sam with any reason at all he will freak out.

"Jayden where are you going what is going on." Well Dean has not told him yet so that is a good thing.

"Sammy I have to go I am so sorry Sam bye." I am not up for telling him incase he reacts like Dean.

"Jayden tell me does Dean know did Dean do something to upset you." No Sam he hates me before I am that stupid.

"Sam I am pregnant with Dylan's baby. " I hung up before he could say a word and I turned my phone back off. Time to get to Bobby's.

I hope you enjoyed reading the ninth chapter of my story. Please leave a review if you would like to.


	10. Chapter 10

I do not own anything to do with Supernatural that you recognize in this story. I only own Jayden Bailey/Winchester and Dylan Kayden with others that you do not recognize.

Chapter Ten: Fall Out

I am finally at my safe haven for a few hours at least. I can see Bobby working on the car out the front of the house. I exit the car and stand there looking at Bobby coming towards me.

"Jayden what are you doing here and with the impala." I am surprised I thought they would have called Bobby.

"I need a place to stay for a few hours then I am out of here." Bobby looks shocked at what I said.

"Jayden what is going on you can tell me." Well I guess I could do a world record of making four people mad in a few hours.

"I am pregnant and Dean Sam hate me." As Bobby is like dad, I guess this is how it is going to be if dad was still alive and mom.

"You are what Jayden!" Yeah dad and mom would have shouted like that. I so need a girl who would understand and support me.

I take off to the house and leave my bags in the car. I am planning to only be here a few hours. I can hear Bobby shouting at me to come back but I don't.

I run through the house and down to the basement where the panic room is. The panic room is the room, which been built against the supernatural.

I shut the door behind me and go to lay on the bed. I am not locked in I have just closed the door. I need someone to understand.

The only person I can think of is Lisa Braeden who is Dean's ex girlfriend. She has a son Ben who is twelve years old. I have not met her but I have heard about her.

Lisa took Dean in for that year as Dean thought Sammy was in hell. We still do not know who pulled Sam out of hell. I have got my guess I think it was Meg.

All the walls are made out of black iron. Salt has been laid all about the edge of the room. There is a desk with chairs on which are made out of brown furniture. There is a skylight in the ceiling, which the sun light is shining through onto the floor.

"Hello Lisa Braeden how can I help you.' I have no clue that Dean has told Lisa about me. But I need someone to talk to.

"Hello Lisa I am Jayden Alexis Winchester Dean's half sister." Great my voice is breaking I am so weak right now.

"Hi Jayden Dean told me that has found out you were his sister what is wrong." My life is wrong and I do not know what to do about it.

"Lisa I have screwed up big time they hate me my brother's hate me Lisa." I have to calm down it is not good on the baby.

"Honey calm down and tell me what has happened." Thank god someone who is willing to hear me out.

"I am pregnant Dean just stormed out so I took his car to Bobby's who is our friend Dean hates me Lisa." A Winchester's life is never easy.

"I know Dean Jayden he will be mad at you but he will come around how has Sam reacted." I just need someone to hold me and tell me it is going to be okay.

"I told Sam but I hung up on him before he had a chance to say anything." I know Lisa lives in Battle Creek Michigan I could go there.

"Sam will be worried about you and so will Dean, have you told the father of the baby yet." Yes but with the same result he hates me.

"Dylan dumped me two weeks ago to be with another girl who he has been cheating on me with for five months Dylan doesn't want to know Lisa." I lay back on the bed and curl in a ball.

"Jayden you need to ring Dean or Sam and tell them where you are." Bobby has probably done it already.

"Bobby would do that for me but Lisa they hate me." I am so tired and worried. I just want to be in Dean's arms. I can hear the door opening but I do not look up.

"Jayden Dean and Sam do not hate you they are shocked they love you." You did not see Dean's face when I told him.

"Lisa you didn't see Dean he hates me but I want this baby Lisa." I feel the bed dip and a left arm gently pulling me into his chest.

"Dean is worried about you, you are his kid sister Jayden look get some rest and I will call you in half an hour also I will talk to Dean okay." I need to know if Dean hates me.

"Okay Lisa bye." I am glad that someone gets what I am going through. Lisa is a single mom. I need someone to not judge me.

"Jayden I will call you back bye." I close my eyes and put my Iphone on the floor. Bobby gives me a kiss on the head and that gets up.

Huh, the sun has gone in and the dusk sky is shining through the skylight. I can hear voices getting closer.

"Dean you have to talk to her she thinks you hate her she is a baby who is having baby she needs you." I am going to pretend to be asleep.

"That is just it Bobby is she a kid who is having a baby." Dean still sounds angry. I might have to get out of here if Dean still hates me.

"What did Lisa tell you I heard Jayden on the phone to her heartbroken and scared?" So Lisa did ring him.

"Kicked my ass for being nasty to her and said to talk to her alone so that is why I am here and Sam is still on the hunt." Sam did not want to come to see me.

I take my gun out of my pocket I click the safety off and put it to my head. I do not want people to hate me. Suddenly the door opens and Dean starts to come in but stops dead on the spot.

"Jayden give me the gun there is no need to do this." Yeah there is a reason you all hate me now apart from Lisa.

"You all hate me I don't want to live like that as you all hate me." Dean looks shocked at what I have said.

"Jayden we don't hate you we are just mad at you but we do not hate you." I click the safety back on the gun and put it at the back of my jeans.

Dean comes over and grabs me in a hug. I think I scared him with my gun to my head. He swipes my gun and chucks it on the desk.

"I never want to see you have a gun to your head again do you hear me." I look up at Dean then give a nod then lean back into Dean's chest.

"Dylan is an asshole you are going to be fine without him JJ." What Dean talked to Dylan? I am going to ask.

"De what did Dylan say he just said that he call me back tomorrow." Dean looks surprised and now worried.

"He don't want anything to do with you or the baby he just want his new girl on his arm;" I close my eyes and Dean lay my head on his chest.

"My baby is having a baby jezz I am going to become an uncle now I am feeling old.' I let out a laugh.

"I brought up my Sammy at age four then I have been brining you up as well now I have to do the same for this one." Dean puts his right hand on my stomach.

"Dean I don't know if I can do this, I am going to be a crap mom." Dean looks shocked that I would think that.

"Jayden you are going to be a perfect mom and do you want to know why I will tell you why you are a Winchester." Dean will make a great dad one day.

"I will have it but you look after it you will be the dad." Okay I am scared that I am going to be rubbish.

"You are going to be fine Sam and I am going to be there every step of the way." That is when you are not hunting Dean.

"I want to be on the road with you two but on research." Dean nods and lifts me up in his arms. I am like his baby that me is protecting.

"Let's get you up to the guest room as you can sleep better there." I thought he would leave me to join Sam on the hunt.

Maybe things will be okay if I can get use to being a mom at sixteen. Well I know I will have De and Sammy backing me up all the way.

I hope you enjoyed reading the tenth chapter of my story. Please leave a review if you would like to.


End file.
